The Well Opens Once Again
by Maira Saw
Summary: Rin has always be curious about the future that Aunty Kagome is from and with a little surprise help she gets her very own accidental tumble into the well only to find herself in a time not her own. During her exploring of the future Rin makes new friends, gets reunited with her favorite demon lord and even gets a bit of romance and adventure thrown in. Rin/Sessy
1. Chapter 1: Rin

**A/N: Alright so this story is going to be as canon as I can make it sense out of canon stories, although I have read many and truly enjoyed most of those, are not something that I can bring myself to even try to write. Anyway this story takes place about 12 years after Kagome returns to InuYasha after her 3 years stuck in the modern era; and shortly after the dark tournament for the YUYU gang. If you find anything that is off canon or grammar or spelling errors please let me know because they irritate me and I would love to fix them. Well I hope you enjoy this little story of mine X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsa, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the peoples in this story**

**Chapter 1 Rin**

The children were running and playing in the meadow near the village, the girls in Kimono and the boys in haori and hakama. They were watched over by a teen girl with black hair in a long braid over her shoulder. She didn't go for the small side pony tail on top of her head anymore, feeling that was too childish. The girl loved all the little ones, weather they had demon blood in them or were all human it didn't matter to her.

She sat on the edge of Aunty Kagome's well, lost in thought, and staring into space. Her thoughts were on the things that happened when she was little, during the time she traveled with Lord Sesshomaru and the stories that her aunties and uncles told her about what they were doing at that time, about the girl that overcame time and traveled to and from the future. She had heard so many stories about how it was going to be way in the future but knew that it was to far for her to ever see.

Rin and Shippo, her best friend, would talk and dream about it some times comparing the things Aunty Kagome and Uncle InuYasha had told them, and trying to picture it.

"RIN!"

The yell was right in her ears on both sides and was immediately followed by the two small part demon children jumping into her lap and pushing her off balance. All three tumbling into the well.

Rin instantly hugged the five year old Shin and the seven year old Yukina, to her, hoping to shield them from as much of the impact as she could. But it didn't come. Opening one eye to peek she saw they were flouting though what looked like stars, and were gently set on the ground at the bottom of the well.

With a look of utter confusion on her face, Rin looked up to see the sky was no longer visible. She gathered herself quickly and checked the kids for any injuries; they were confused but not hurt so she set them to climbing the ladder that was on one wall.

When they reached the top they found themselves in a building. Rin was starting to get what had happened and hoped... well she didn't know what to hope for.

"Rin?"

Rin looked down and two small faces that looked up at her with tears in their eyes, Shin's chocolate brown like his mothers and Yukina's golden like her father. She knelt down and pulled them close.

"I know this is strange but its going to be ok I promise." She said as soothing as she could.

"Will... Will Mama be mad we fell down her well?" Yukina asked still looking like she was about to cry.

"No, I don't think she will be, not when we tell her were its brought us..." Rin trailed off thinking about where it was she and Kagome's kids had landed. She sat down with her back against the well and pulled the two kids onto her lap. She started stroking Yukina's long black hair, and lightly scratching behind Shins velvety silver puppy ears hoping to calm them. Rin knew this was going to be a tough sell on the two little ones because they were as stubborn as their parents when they wanted to be, and being on the verge of tears wasn't going to put them in a good mood for adventure.

"Okay, you know how your mama some times tells stories about where she lived before?" they nodded. "And how she wished her Mama would have been able to see you?" they nodded again. "Well, how would you like to go see her, your grandma?"

The two looked at each other, thinking about it. Then looking back at Rin, they smiled.

"Can we really see Grandma? And Uncle Souta?" Yukina asked hope in her voice and eyes.

"I think so, shall we go look and see if we can find them?" Rin said with relief knowing that it would also give her the chance to look around this place and time she had dreamed of so often.

"Yeah!" Shin yelled and ran for the door. Rin quickly grabbed him knowing he had a tendency to wonder off and she didn't want to loose him here of all places, Kagome would kill her and not even Sesshomaru could stop the Miko on a rampage.

Rin picked out the door to see the shrine she had heard so much about. Holding the kids hands she walked out of the well house.

"Hey, you can't go in there, it's off limits." An irritated voice said from her right. Rin turned to see and young man walking toward them. "The well house is closed to the public you can't go in there." He stood before them now obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Um... Well... It's... It's just that there wasn't a building here when we fell in so..." Rin trailed off and the young mans eyes got big staring at her.

"Wait, fell in? Did you say you fell in, like into the well, before there was a building?" Then he looked at the two kids that where now half hiding behind Rin, and his eyes got even bigger reminding her a bit of Jaken. "No way! Are they Kagome's kids?" He knelt down to look at them better.

Rin stepped back putting some distance between them and the young man. "Who are you; how do you know Kagome?" she asked.

He looked up at her smiling and Rin knew exactly who he was. "I'm Souta, Kagome is my sister. How is she? I can see she found InuYasha. Are they happy together? And who are you; you're too old to be one of Kagome's kids?"

Rin giggled. "I'm Rin, Aunty Kagome helped raise me and I was watching the kids when we fell down the well. Yes, they are very happy. Although I bet she's going to be freaking out soon when the other kids tell her what happened and she can't find us."

"Hmm, well yeah, she does tend to freak out about stuff. But first things first," Souta knelt back down and looked at the kids, "What are your names?"

Rin push them foreword telling them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Yukina, and I'm seven years old." she said shyly, bowing.

"And I'm Shin, I'm five!" Shin yelled.

Souta had a big smile on his face. "I'm Souta, your uncle; it's nice to meet you. Do you want to go meet your grandma; I know she would be happy?"

The kids' faces lit up. "Yeah!"

Rin watch as Kagome's kids were fussed over and dotted on by the family they had only heard stories about until now. She smiled as she slipped out the front door.

Looking to the sky she saw she had at least two hours till sundown and she wanted to explore. Heading down the long series of steps Rin was amazed that this was the same place she had been living for the last several years. So many people, on bikes like the one Aunty still had, and in, what she guess were, cars from the description she had heard. They were all moving so fast like they had to be some where, but where could they be hurrying to so late in the day?

Rin walked down the street looking at everything with wide eyes. She had been walking for at least thirty minutes when she saw something she never expected to see here.

Walking over to a corner she looked up to the top of a wall to see a spinning top like the ones Shippo still carried. The top itself looked normal but it kept going and going never slowing down and that was what caught Rin's attention she had seen tops that never stopped before, Shippo had shone her and told her what they meant to fox demons. She smiled to herself as she walked up to the front door of the house and knocked.

Soon the door opened and there before her was a young man with bright red hair and green eyes. Rin looked at him confused for he was human with no demonic presence about him.

**Please review I would love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kurama

**Thank you for continuing to the 2en chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy this nest part as Rin starts meeting some of the yuyu people!**

**Chapter 2 Kurama**

"Can I help you?" His voice was soft and polite.

"Um... Well... I was just looking for someone but I think I must have made a mistake. Sorry." She turned to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back at him and saw a stunned look on his face.

"Are you Rin by any chance?"

It was Rin's turn to be shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Haha well you see we have a mutual friend." He motioned for her to enter, and after a moment she did.

"Who would that be?" Rin asked as he led her to the kitchen and started heating water for tea.

He smiled, "Shippo is..."

"WHAT! Shippo?" she cut him off. Hope to see her friend here bright in her eyes. "Is he the one who put the top on your wall?"

"Yes, he is." the man started putting out tea cups, sugar and milk. "I was never very good with such things, my talents leaned more towards plants and locks." he smiled and put tea leaves in the pot and pored hot water over them. "How do you like your tea?"

"Um... plain, thank you..." her thoughts drifted taking in this information. "If he's the one who put up the apparatus then is he still here?"

"He put that up for me about two years ago when I moved here and I haven't seen him sense. By the way, my name is Kurama." Smiling at Rin he handed her a steaming cup of tea.

Rin froze her eyes were big as she looked at him, "Kurama... as in Yoko Kurama?"

It was Kurama's turn to freeze, wide eyed.

"So you are a fox demon?" Rin asked, slowly taking the tea cup.

Kurama, recovering himself, poured another cup and sat across from his guest. "Haha..." he laughed nervously, "So you've herd of me."

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly keep a low profile five hundred years ago. You are almost as infamous as Lord Sesshomaru, although," Rin smiled, "even I wouldn't say that in front of him. I think you stole one too many things from him."

"To my knowledge I only ever took one scroll from his castle when he was away."

Rin giggled, "Yeah I know, he wasn't very happy about it. Between you and me I think it was more about the trespassing then the scroll. Inu-youkai are super territorial, you know."

"You speak as if you know him, how is that?"

"Well, you see, he kind of adopted me..."

Before Rin could say any more another man appeared in the kitchen, seeming to step out of nowhere. He was dressed in black with spiky black hair and a white strip of cloth rapped around his forehead.

Glancing at Rin he immediately dismissed her. "Something has happened, Koenma is calling us."

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Seems I'm very popular tonight. Excuse me just a moment." Kurama went to answer the door.

Rin looked to the short demon that still ignored her. "So, what kind of demon are you?" She smiled at the stunned look on his face, but before he could say anything Shin burst into the room and launched himself at her. With no time to brace herself they both went tumbling to the floor.

"Shin, how many times have I told yo..." Rin tried to right herself but before she could Yukina was on top of her too and there was no stopping them. The questions coming from both of them were so loud and jumbled that she couldn't make any of them out.

"SIT!" Rin's command was met with immediate silence. Shin and Yukina scrambled into a formal kneeling position in front of her. Rin breathed deep and sighed, sitting up. "Okay, now, first things first, you two aren't out here wondering around on your own, are you?"

"No, Uncle Souta is with us!" the two kids said in unison.

Rin looked up to see Souta in the kitchen doorway his hand covering his mouth trying to hold back laughter. Seeing her eyes on him, he couldn't hold back any more and his laughter filled the kitchen. "You sounded... just like... Kagome when she... did that... to InuYasha..." Souta desperately tried to catch his breath and speak.

Rin giggled, "Yeah, she still dose that sometimes, that's how these two learned so well." she said motioning to the two kids.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I ask what is going on?" Kurama asked politely

"Oh," Rin looked down in embarrassment as she stood, "Sorry Kurama, well it seems the kids noticed I was gone and came looking for me. How did you find me anyway?" She looked down at the kids.

"I followed your scent!" Shin said still at attention.

She sighed, "Ok, you two can stand up now, and introduce yourselves."

The kids jumped up smiling. "I'm Shin and I'm five!" he said happily.

"And I'm Yukina, I'm seven." The little girl bowed.

Rin noticed that the black haired demon, who up to this point had ignored the chaos of the kid's arrival, was now staring at Yukina. The little girl, seeing it too, half stepped behind Rin, hiding.

Suddenly there was a soft growl and the whole room looked at Shin, he had sensed his sister's nervousness and who was causing it. When Shin's ears went strait back as he crouched, showing his teeth, Rin quickly scooped him up to keep him from attacking the demon.

"I think we should go." she said quickly, "It was nice meeting you Kurama; I hope to see you again. Bye." Rin quickly guided the kids out to the street and started scratching Shins ears to calm him, slowly he settled, curling up in Rin's arms.

**Please review! XD **


	3. Chapter 3: Koenma

**This chapter is a bit longer then the lost one :)**

**Chapter 3 Koenma**

"So then, Hiei, Koenma..." Kurama turned to look at Hiei, the demon had his usual board expiration back on his face like nothing had happened. "Shall we go?"

Kurama and Hiei arrived at Koenma's office to find their human allies already there.

"Ah, yes, Kurama, Hiei come in, I was just explaining." Koenma, the prince of spirit world, was rifling through a file on his desk. "We picked up a large flash of purified energy a few hours ago and have pinpointed its location. We have been tracking these flashes for some time and have finally tracked them to a shrine not far from Kurama's house."

"Are you referring to the Higurashi shrine?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. It seems they have a long history of powerful priestesses in that family, going back almost five hundred years. We suspected them the last time these flashes of energy were happening but before we could get any proof they stopped. Sense that time almost twelve years have past. We have been keeping a constant eye on the shrine and a few hours ago it happened again. From the report it seems a young woman, who we assume to be a priestess, and two part demon children exited an old well house that the energy burst came from, but were never seen going it to the building. We have some pictures I think... Oh, yes, here they are."

Kurama started to piece some things together and when he saw the pictures of Rin, Shin and Yukina he was almost sure of several things.

"You said that this has happened several times before, when were those times?" Kurama wanted to get some confirmations of his theory before saying anything.

"Yes," Koenma flipped thought the file, "Hmm... five hundred years ago was the first time. For awhile it was happening regularly, then there was a twelve year brake then it started back up and continued for a time. At the end of that stretch it went completely silent."

"So there was a twelve year gap in the two events five hundred years ago and it has been twelve years sense the last time it was seen? Is that right?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes, it seems that is what has happened. Do you think they are some how connected?" Koenma asked.

"Well, there are stories at that shrine of demons that lived in this area roughly five hundred years ago. In fact I came through this area a few times at about that time or shortly after. How about you, Hiei?" Kurama turned to his dark haired companion.

"Hnn. It was closer to six hundred years for me the last time I was in this area. I was after the Shikon no Tama at the time but the priestess had died and the jewel was gone." Hiei stated seeming slightly interested.

"Indeed, there is also the Shikon no tama that is associated with the Higurashi shrine. The old man that lives there is always trying to sell replicas and telling the story about the two Miko's that cared for the jewel." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Two priestess'? There is only the one that I know of." Koenma said. "Ogre!"

"Yes, master Koenma?" George said coming to the princes' desk.

"Bring me the file on the Shikon no tama." Koenma ordered and the ogre left.

"Can't we just go to the shrine and see what the old man says about it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah lets do that," Yusuke said, "I'm tired of standing around doing nothing. And at least this shrine isn't out in the middle of nowhere like Genkai's right?"

Yusuke quickly left follow by Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Hey, wait Yusuke!" Koenma yelled.

"I think it would be a good idea to go to the shrine too. Please call if you find anything." Kurama rushed out the door not wanting the others to get to the shrine before he did.

Koenma sighed and pouted in his chair.

Holding the now sleeping Shin, Rin carefully stepped up onto the edge of the well and motioned for Yukina to join her. Then taking the girls hand, who gave a last wave to her uncle, grandma, and great grandpa, they both jumped into the well.

When they landed in the past they were immediately joined by InuYasha who scooped all three into his arms and took them to the top. Waiting for them was Kagome, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku, with Sango a little ways off with her kids.

"Hey everyone... we're back." Rin said nervously.

"And where were you? Did you go to my family?" Kagome asked as she took Shin into her arms.

"Yes, when we fell and I figured out what had happened, I didn't think you would mind letting the kids spend some time with your family. Is that ok, Aunty Kagome?" Rin said

Kagome smiled and nodded looking down at Shin and a sleepy Yukina. "Yeah, I'm glad they got that chance. But I wonder why the well has opened up again?"

"I think this would be a good time to get back to the village, it's almost dark and we can talk there." Miroku said stepping forward.

"I think that's a good idea. Let us return to the village." Kaeda said motioning for everyone to start back.

_ Sunset_

As the spirit detective group reached the top of the stairs to the Higurashi shrine all but Kuwabara flinched at the sudden flash of pure energy that came from a small building to one side. They looked over to see an old man, a middle aged woman, and a young man leaving the small building.

"I'm sorry but the shrine is closed for the night we open again at sunrise tomorrow." the old man said, on seeing them.

Surprising everyone Kurama stepped up and asked, "Will Rin be back tomorrow?"

Once the children were asleep the group met up at Kaede's hut and Rin began telling them everything that happened. They listened waiting till the end to ask questions.

"And here, Aunty Kagome, your mom wanted me to give this to you." Rin handed Kagome a photo of her mom, grandpa and brother, and a letter. Kagome started to cry looking at the photo and tucked away the letter for later. InuYasha rapped his arms around her letting her cry into his shoulder. He, more then anyone knew how much Kagome missed her family.

"Thank you, Rin." InuYasha said.

"I think we should wait till tomorrow to talk all this out, lets rest and return in the morning, is that ok with everyone?" Miroku suggested.

"That's a good idea." InuYasha said helping Kagome to her feet and walking her to the door.

Before he could lead her out, she pulled away and hugged Rin, whispering 'thank you's in her ear. Kagome let her go and rushed back to InuYasha, and headed for their own hut.

Rin smiled watching them go, and said goodnight to the rest of the group, she began to turn away when her hand was caught by Shippo.

"Yoko Kurama?" was all he said

Rin smiled knowing what he was thinking, giggling she said, "I know, I couldn't decide if I should be scared or not but he was really nice, not like the stories you hear about him now."

"And I meet him?" Shippo was getting really excited.

"Yeah, he said..."

Rin was cut off by Kaede shooing Shippo out for the night, "Go on Shippo, ye two can talk tomorrow, I need to sleep, it's late." and practically pushed him out the door.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome

**And chapter 4! let me know what you guys think good, bad, indifferent feedback is feedback ;)**

**Chapter 4 Kagome**

Convening at Kaede's hut the next morning, the ex-shard hunting team discussed Rin's visit to Kagome's time.

"We already tried to see to if we could go though the well and neither of us can." Kagome said visibly dejected.

"I'm sorry, Mama, we know you miss them." Shippo said giving her a hug.

"Yeah and I can always take letters back and forth for as long as its open, Aunty." Rin chimed in.

"Thanks, kids," Kagome took a beep breath and continued, "and I think you should go back today and see if you can find out what the reason for it opening up is. There must be something that you need to do there, like there was for me."

"I don't know, Kagome, when you came you broke the jewel and that's why you had to keep coming back." Sango said. "Did anything happen that would need you to keep going back?"

"No, just what I told you last night, spending time with Kagome's family for awhile then I when for a walk and met Yoko Kurama. Then when the kids ran in we hurried back to the shrine."

"Hmm... Well, we'll just have to wait and see. When do you want to go back?" Miroku asked.

Rin smiled shyly.

"Haha, go on then." Kagome smiled knowingly.

"Thanks!" Rin jumped up and ran out of the hut.

"Oh, wait, Rin!" Kagome called her back, meeting her just outside Kaede's hut, and handed her a bundle of papers. "Here, can you give this to my mom?"

"Of course, Aunty. Did you want me to take Yukina and Shin back to spend more time with her?" Rin tucked the letter into the sleeve of the bright yellow kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had brought her a few weeks ago.

Looking over to where the village children where playing she considered. "I was thinking about that, and I do what you to take them with you as much as possible. I miss my family, back there, and want them to know my kids."

Rin smiled, "Ok, is there any thing they need to take with them?"

"No," Kagome said, "Mama will have anything they need, and I did ask her for a few things for you to bring back tonight, ok?"

Rin nodded.

"And if the kids want to stay there for the night that's fine, I don't mind."

Soon Kagome, InuYasha and the kids met Rin at the well. Yukina and Shin were bouncing as they grabbed Rin's hands.

"Rin, Rin mama said we can stay with grandma over night." Yukina said with a wide smile.

"I know, it's exciting, isn't it?" Rin smiled at the girl then turned to Shin. "What about you Shin are you happy to get to stay over night with Grandma?"

"Yeah!" the boy yelled.

"Ok, now be good for grandma both of you." Kagome instructed her kids. "And Rin be careful as you wonder, it's very different there."

"Yes, Aunty." Rin sat on the edge of the well preparing to jump.

"And get them all our love." InuYasha added.

"Ok." Rin pulled the kids close. "Bye." Rin slipped into the well holding Yukina and Shin tight to her chest.

_45 minutes after dawn - the Higurashi shrine_

Kurama and Hiei stood under the sacred tree waiting to see if Rin would return today. Kurama had been there sense dawn when the shrine opened, and Hiei had never really left, having slept in a tree on the grounds.

The two human members of their group arrived yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"You know, it is way too early for this. Why do I have to be up at this hour?" Yusuke complained.

"Because we don't know what time she will get here." Kurama said.

"We don't even know if she's coming back." Yusuke grumbled "Couldn't you wake me if she showed up?"

"At least it's not Genkai making us clime a mountain like last week." Kuwabara said stifling a yawn.

"That's true, but those steps are almost as bad." Yusuke said still grouchy.

"Stop complaining, it's irritating." Hiei said with a glair at the only people he could almost call friends.

"How about we go ask Mrs. Higura..." Kurama was cut off by a sudden burst of energy from the well house.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Kuwabara said as they stared in the direction of the well house

Rin climbed out of the well just after the two kids. As they neared the door she stopped, sensing a demon near by and holding the kids back she peeked though the window slats. Rin was surprised to see Kurama and the dark haired demon from the night before as well as two others she did not recognize, and they were coming toward the well house. Confused, but not worried, Rin guided the kids out into the still early sun light.

"Hi Rin, how are you this morning?" Kurama greeted her like everything was normal.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but why are you here Kurama, and who are your friends?"

Kurama gestured to each of his companions as he introduced them, "Hiei, who you met last night, is a fire demon. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are both human." Kurama then turned to his friends, "Every one this is Rin, she noticed a demon apparatus outside of my house and came in to have tea."

"Nice to meet you all." Rin said. "Now, why are you all here?"

"Actually, we have some questions for..." Kurama was stopped by a growl.

Looking to Shin, Rin saw him look at the dark haired demon, who was once again staring at Yukina. Rin knelt in front of Shin and rapped an arm around him pulling Yukina over to speak to her.

"Yukina, take Shin inside to grandma, and give her this letter from your mama, ok?" Rin handed Yukina the papers Kagome had given her. "Also tell her I'll be in later and not to worry."

The little girl, taking the papers, gripped Shins hand and said, "Lets go Shin, I bet Grandma will give us more cookies." then pulled her brother toward the house.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Take it up with Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: not mine none of it not yuyu not inu only my ocs**

**Chapter 5 Take it up with Sesshomaru**

After watching the two inter Rin turned to the dark haired demon, "Why do you keep staring at Yukina like that?"

"Humph." Was Hiei's only reply as he looked away.

Rin glared at him and was about to continue when one of the two boys she didn't know spoke up.

"Her name is Yukina too, that's cool, we have a friend that's also named Yukina. She's really pretty and she's a..." Kuwabara was starting to gush so Yusuke stepped up.

"Look, we just have some questions for you. Why do you keep going in and out of the well house and why are there big bursts of energy coming from it?" Yusuke said bluntly, ignoring his friend's irritation, he was still a bit grouchy from the early hour and wanted to get this over with so he could go take a nap.

Rin had been instructed by Kagome not to tell people she was from the past, because if the wrong people heard her say something like that she would end up in an institution. What ever that was, Rin didn't know, but she didn't think she wanted to find out.

"I'm not going to tell you." Ignoring his angry out burst, Rin turned to Kurama, "How did you find me and why are you here?"

"Well, you see, you're coming and going has caught the attention of the leaders of spirit world, and we have been sent to investigate the energy coming from the well." Kurama said apologetically.

Rin thought about his words, Lord Sesshomaru had told her of the three worlds; human world-earth, demon world-where he was from and where his castle was, and spirit world where humans go when they die. He had also told her that the leaders of spirit world like to meddle in the affairs of the other two, much to his irritation. Rin had also been given instructions on what to say to anyone questioning her on behalf of spirit world.

"If you have anything to say to me take it up with Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin had seen the expressions of extreme fear and shock many times, on the faces of human and demons alike, that now shown of the faces of Kurama and Hiei. The two humans had apparently never heard of Lord Sesshomaru, their faces were blank.

Kurama recovered first, "You said something about Lord Sesshomaru last night. What is your connection to him?"

"That's ridicules," Hiei blurted out, "there's no way Lord Sesshomaru would have anything to do with the likes of you, or any human."

"You can take that up with him as well. Excuse me." Rin started for the steps, intending to leave them all behind and get on with exploring the area.

"Yusuke, inform Koenma of what she said." Kurama said then ran after Rin. "Wait, please, Rin." But she was already at the top of the steps and showed no intentions of stopping.

As Rin started down the step she knew that Kurama was coming after her. She started taking the steps two at a time hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. However, he soon caught up, and stepped in front of Rin to stop her.

"I don't what to talk to you right now, go away." Rin said trying to go around him.

Kurama put out a hand to stop her. "Please, Rin, I won't ask you about the well, I promise, but let me talk to you."

She looked at him considering, "Very well, but not the others." she turned to see the other three coming down the steps toward them.

"Ok, they don't have to come." Turning to his friends Kurama said, "I'll see you guys later, Rin and I are going to go for a walk."

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as they walked away.

"Go tell Koenma, Yusuke, I'm sure he'll give you something to do." Kurama said over his shoulder.

When Rin and Kurama reached the bottom of the stairs they headed down the sidewalk. Rin didn't speak for some time, and Kurama started to get nerves with her not responding to his attempts to start conversation.

"Why are you not talking, Rin?" Kurama finally asked tired of trying to keep up the one sided conversation.

"I told you, I don't want the others."

Kurama was confused and looked around them. "They're not here, Rin."

She looked at him a little disappointed, and pointed at a tree not far behind them. Kurama concentrated and could just barely feel Hiei's suppressed energy in the tree. Rin continued walking.

"Hiei, stop following us." Kurama turned to catch up with Rin.

When Kurama appeared at her side again and she no longer detected the energy of Hiei, Rin spoke. "So tell me how did Yoko Kurama end up as a human?"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT! SESSHOMARU! HOW DOES THIS HUMAN GIRL KNOW OF SESSHOMARU?" Koenma yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't even know who he is!" Yusuke shouted back.

"He is still one of the most fearsome and powerful demons in all of demon world! That's who he is! Even when he lost his left arm he lost none of his power in battle, or his hatred for humans, but when got his arm back he became even more powerful then he was before." Koenma started flipping though a file "If I remember correctly Sesshomaru had a human child travel with him for a time, but that was always just a rumor and could never be confirmed... hmm... what was the name that was floating around. Ah, yes, here it is, a human girl roughly seven years old was taken in by Sesshomaru, her name was Rin."

"When was that?" Yusuke asked.

"About five hundred years ago."

"Then it can't be her. Rin is only about nineteen and she's human so she couldn't live that long." Kuwabara said, "But why would she tell us to ask Sesshomaru instead of her?"

"And we can't even do that, after he put his son over the western lands he went into seclusion and no one knows where he went or has even seen him for the passed hundred years. Not that I would want to bother him." Koenma shivered at the thought.

"So we go back and see what Kurama has found out from Rin..."

"Don't bother." Yusuke was cut off by Hiei who walked into the room just then. "He won't get anything out of her that she doesn't want to give. I tried following them and even though I suppressed my energy enough that Kurama couldn't detect me, she could. You have to get a hold of Lord Sesshomaru to get her to talk."

"But I don't know where he is and I don't want to deal with a super strong demon that wants to be left alone." Koenma pouted.

"Maybe his son will know where he is. I mean kids and parents keep track of each other, right?" Kuwabara said.

"Hmm, I don't know, demons aren't really known for having loving families. But I can send him a message at least. Ogre!"

George ran into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"I need to send a message to one of the three demon lords, bring me a courier bird." Gorge swallowed hard and ran out of the room.

"Which of the lords is the son of Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiei asked

"The Lord of the Western Lands, of course, Raizen."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Dogdemons

**Thank you for reading this far, I hope you'll tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu**

**Chapter 6 Dog-demons**

"Awe, that's sweet, you're staying human to take care of your mom, but what happens after, I mean, even if you were human you would probably live longer then her, but as a fox demon you will live far longer. Is there a way to leave your human body?"

"There is, and once my family is gone I will return to my demon form permanently, but I will not be a bandit. I have changed to much these last years and could not be who I was."

Kurama had told Rin his story and she had endless questions about his family and what it was like for him to adjust to a normal human life after all the time he spent as a demon bandit. The few times he tried to move the conversation to where she was from he got nothing from her and soon gave up.

They did some window shopping and Rin was amazed at all the things, asking about this or that and what they were for. When they stopped an hour or so into their walk Kurama bought them ice cream.

"What is this?" Rin asked looking at the double scoop of vanilla.

"It's called ice cream, it's cold but sweet." Kurama had gotten used to answering questions that would have been obvious to any human of this time which only made him more sure about his theory of her being from the past.

"Oh, Aunty Kagome told me about this, she said of all the things she missed, it was ice cream she missed the most. I always wanted to know what it tasted like that she would miss it so much." Rin took a bite of the top scoop and cringed. "OW! Why do my teeth hurt?"

"Try just licking it." Kurama said smiling.

"Hmm this is good I wish I could take some to Aunty, maybe Souta would know a way." Rin mused.

"Why can't you?" Kurama asked

Rin just looked at him and he backed off.

"Where do you want to go now?" Kurama asked when he returned from throwing away the garbage.

"I think I should go back to the shrine to check on the kids and see if there's any thing they need." Rin got up and started back in the direction of the Higurashi shrine.

"The children are part dog demon, are they not?" Kurama asked hoping this wasn't a taboo question, like so many others had been.

"Yes, they are. You can tell more with Shin then Yukina but she shows it in surprising ways." Rin continued telling funny stories about the kids. How Yukina had a tendency to lick people when they hugged her and how Shin had a bad habit of sniffing people awkwardly. The walk back was fun and they both laughed a lot.

"Which of their parents was a demon?" Kurama asked.

"Their father."

"Who is he?" Kurama continued.

"I doubt you would have heard of him, but their grandfather was Inu no Taisho." Rin started up the steps of the shrine, but stopped when she noticed Kurama was not with her. She turned to see a shocked look on his face.

"The Inu no Taisho?" Kurama was stunned.

Rin giggled, "Yep, _The_ Inu no Taisho. So be nice to them, even with the human blood mixed in, their grandfather's blood runs strong."

"I bet." Kurama paused. "I think I shall leave now, you have things to do and I need to find my friends."

"Ok, let me know when you find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and waved then turned back to the steps.

"Did you find out anything from Rin?" Koenma asked as soon as Kurama entered his office.

"Very little, but I did learn something very interesting about the children she brought with her. They are the grandchildren of the Inu no Taisho." Kurama's words were met with a stunned silence.

"As if we don't have enough to worry about." Koenma slumped in his chair.

"They're still pretty young and are mostly staying at the shrine I don't think there will be any problems. Did you manage to find Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I sent a message to his son and we're still waiting for a reply. I don't know if I want him to tell us where to find Lord Sesshomaru or not." Koenma slumped deeper into his chair.

"Where are the others?" Kurama wondered.

"Hiei's keeping and eye on the shrine, Kuwabara when to find his friends and Yusuke apparently was late for a date with Keiko." Koenma sighed, "It shouldn't be to much longer before we get the reply from Lord Raizen."

Just as he was speaking George ran into the room with a paper. "We have it, Sir, the message from Lord Raizen."

"Then give it to me, you idiot!" Koenma jumped up and grabbed the paper from the ogres hand and read it. Kurama took the note from the hand of a very shocked Koenma.

_Last I heard he was in a wilderness by the sea in human world, where few ever go. If you find him tell him to come back here, there is a matter I need to discuss with him._

"Well that's not very helpful. A wilderness by the sea, there must be thousands all over the human world." Kurama said.

"No, Sesshomaru only ever wandered one area of human world, Japan, and there are only a few places that could still be called a wilderness there. The largest of which belongs to Genkai."

Kurama's eyes grew big at the thought of having to search Genkai's land for a demon that didn't want to be found. "Perhaps Rin can draw him out of hiding. If he knows her and catches her scent he will probably show himself."

"Oh, I don't like this, but ok. Go get the girl and meet me at Genkai's place."

_A few hours later..._

Rin had left the kids at the shrine when Kurama had come for her. As they reached the top of the steps to an old shrine in a vast wilderness Rin smiled, she could already feel Sesshomaru.

"He's here and not too far away ether." Rin said starting to walk into the trees.

"Wait, Rin, we are meeting some one before we go look for him." Kurama put a hand on her shoulder to stop her but just managed to pull it back in time to keep from losing it. A sword came down between them accompanied by a loud growl and Kurama jumped back staring at the fierce demon standing before him.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sesshomaru

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu**

**Chapter 7 Sesshomaru**

Genkai and Koenma, in his teenager form, had been drinking tea and talking when they heard a growl from outside, as wall as felt a strong demon energy. Jumping up, all thoughts of their tea forgotten, they ran to the window, then quickly out to the tree line. There standing between Rin and Kurama was Sesshomaru with his sword drawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait, it's ok, he's my friend." Rin stepped between then to keep Sesshomaru from killing Kurama on the spot, obviously five hundred years had not slowed his reaction time or his views on people he didn't know who touched her. "He won't hurt me, I promise."

Rin vaguely noted that two others ran out from the shrine to join them, but she was more focused on keeping Kurama alive. To her relief Sesshomaru returned Bakusaiga to his side.

"Rin, you have come, as you said you would." Sesshomaru lifted his hand to her head to stroke her hair and pulled out the tie that held her long braid, allowing it to fall loose, as he always insisted it to be when he visited her in Kaede's village. "I have missed you little one."

"I guess it has been a bit longer for you then for me, hasn't it." Rin smiled up at him, the years had changed him very little and the only real difference was that he did not ware any armor.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said, "I knew you were coming but I do not know why, tell me."

"Well, you said if ever I was questioned by anyone from spirit world I was to direct them to you, so here we are." Rin smiled grew bigger, in spite of all the things that changed as she grew up Rin's smile remained as care free as ever and Sesshomaru was glad of it.

Sesshomaru turned to examine the other three people standing near by, the human woman who resided on this land, a fox demon living in a human body, and Koenma of the royal family of spirit world.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have come to you because Rin has refused to speak to us without your permission." Koenma said with a slight bow of his head.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "They want to know where I'm from and how I got here." She answered his silent question.

"You may tell them. When you are done come to me." Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest.

"Ok," Rin turned to Kurama with a big smile, "Now I can answer what ever you want."

"First," Kurama motioned to the two who had joined them, "allow me to introduce Koenma the prince of spirit world and Genkai the owner of this shrine and land."

"It's nice to meet you both." Rin said with a bow.

Genkai led the group into the shrine, and Koenma started, "Rin, please tell us about the well."

"That's all we know. We don't know why it starts or stops we just know it does." Rin explained all about Kagome's travels, the battle with Naraku over the Shikon no Tama and her connection to Lord Sesshomaru. She ended with Kagome's kids pushing her into the well and finding out they could all come through.

"So you don't know where the energy comes from that opens the well?" Kurama asked

"No, Kagome always thought it was the Shikon no Tama that brought her through but the jewel is gone now and here I am." Rin stared into her third cup of tea.

"From what we have seen it is pure energy, not tainted by anything." Koenma said.

They talked over the various possibilities for a while until there was a sudden burst of demon energy from the woods. They all looked up startled, and Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru is calling me; I'll see you all later." Rin stood, bowed to the group and walked out to the trees.

"What do you think, Koenma, is it possible to go back and forth in time?" Genkai asked.

Rin walked into the trees; as soon as the shrine building was out of sight Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. To her complete surprise Sesshomaru rapped his arms around her and pulled her into a soft hug ducking to put his nose in the hair that rested on her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what...?" Rin didn't know what to do with him holding her like this, it had never happened before.

"Wait." Was all he said as he held her, after a few minutes he lifted his head to look at her face, "I've waited five hundred years for your scent to return."

"I don't understand, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin had no idea why he would be acting like this; he had never shown any attachment to her other then protection from danger and provision of necessities.

"I will be waiting for you when you return through the well; you will tell me everything, except about our meeting here, and I will give you a choice, make your decision how ever you wish." Sesshomaru rubbed her right cheek with his, gave her cheek bone a quick lick then releasing her, turned and disappeared into the trees.

Rin was standing there stunned for a good five minutes, before she was able to collect herself. When her brain was back to its full thinking abilities, she considered the meaning of Lord Sesshomaru's actions. By rubbing her cheek with his, he was taking on her scent so that all would know he had clamed her, and by licking her right cheek he was giving a warning to other that she had been clamed.

This claiming was one given to pack, ones family, and was not given lightly. It signified trust in everything, from battle to sleep, from ones strongest moment to their most vulnerable. Pups didn't get this particular marking; it was a sign of adulthood and full pack statues. It also signified that she was of an age to mate, and as an unmated female she was to remain near her alpha until a mate was found for her. So, even as he was out of sight, she knew he would never be too far away.

Rin walked back to the shrine and headed for the steps.

"Rin, wait." She turned to see Kurama running after her. "Where are you going?"

"I... I need to go home." Rin looked down, not meeting his eyes. "It's getting late and Mrs. Higurashi has some things for me to take to Aunty Kagome."

"Ok, I'll take you back, you're not used to the bus, and I don't want you getting lost." Kurama took her all the way back to the Higurashi Shrine, they didn't talk the whole way; he could tell she had something on her mind.

At the bottom of the steps up to the shrine Rin turned to Kurama, "Thank you, Kurama, I'll be fine from here."

She started up the steps, but seeing a movement from the corner of her eye just managed to pull her arm out of the way so it was only her sleeve that came into contact with Kurama's hand.

"Are you alright, Rin, did something happen with Lord Sesshomaru?"

She could see the concern in Kurama's face. "Yes, but I'm fine. I had just never considered the possibility before..." Rin shook her head and looked into his eyes, "Sorry, I need to go." she ran up the steps and straight to the well house; entering, she jumped down the well.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8: No More Formalities

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu**

**Chapter 8 No More Formalities**

Upon landing, at the bottom of the well, in her home time, Rin immediately felt an arm rap around her waist and she was quickly carried to the top and put on her feet. Looking up she found herself starring into the flickering red eyes of Lord Sesshomaru, he was furious, and most surprisingly he was furious with her.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

She looked down, his anger was so different then the last time she saw him in the woods near Genkai's shrine, she didn't know how to respond. Sesshomaru lifted her chin with one clawed hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Speak!" There was still anger in his voice but no red in his eyes.

She told him, starting when she and InuYasha's kids fell down the well. However, when it came time to tell him about the spirit world detectives and going to look for him she stopped, not because she had been told not to but because she couldn't, she couldn't say the words, that he had clamed her.

"What else?" His anger was gone now but he could tell she was still holding something back, and he didn't like that.

Knowing what she had to do, Rin stepped forward and stood on her toes, she turned her face inviting him to smell her cheek. He did, and he's eyes widened.

Placing his hand on her waist to keep her close, Sesshomaru focused on the scents the clung to Rin. Aside from the scents of InuYasha's pups and mate, only one had touched her recently. Sesshomaru growled with his nose to her arm where Kurama had touched her sleeve only minutes before.

"That would be Kurama." Rin said. He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "He took me back to the shrine after..." she trailed off once again not being able to say it.

"I see," Sesshomaru straightened and stepped back, "you now have a choice Rin, come with me now or I will wait for you to return to me in the future."

Rin thought about it, the Lord Sesshomaru that she had always know and admired, stoic in the face of all but full battle; or the Lord Sesshomaru from the future that was so happy to see her. If she went with him now she could travel with him as she had as a child, until she either died or he chose a mate for her, but she would soon be gone and he would live hundreds of years waiting for the time she would return so he could hold and smell her scent one last time before she went back to live her life that he had already watched come and go. She realized that there was nothing in what he had said to hint at the choice she would make; it would be entirely hers, with no influence of his foreknowledge. So it came down to where she wanted to live the rest of her life, in this time, or in the future.

"I want to keep going back and forth for awhile, and then I will remain there, so, I will see you in the future." She looked in to his eyes as she gave her answer.

Stoic face unchanging, Sesshomaru simply nodded saying, "Very well. Do not let the male touch you again or I will kill him."

Rin nodded, "I will be more careful Lord Sesshomaru."

"No, Rin, just Sesshomaru from now on," He said, stroking her hair, "no more formalities."

Rin couldn't imagine saying his name without the title, it just didn't feel right, but she nodded. "Yes, Lor...I mean...Sesshomaru."

"It is late, go and rest." Sesshomaru said and Rin looked up to see the moon and stars shining.

"Ok, I'm going to go back through the will and stay with Aunty Kagome's family, Shin and Yukina are still there anyway."

Sesshomaru watch as Rin sat on the edge of the well and prepared to jump. "Farwell, little one, until we meet again." Rin turned on hearing the whispered goodbye, to see Sesshomaru walking away, and then she slipped into the well.

_The next morning..._

Rin woke abruptly when Shin landed on her.

"Time for breakfast!" He shouted. Rin grabbed the little boy and started tickling him. When he started howling she had to stop to cover his mouth.

"Ok let me get dressed and I'll be right down." Rin pushed Shin toward the door and he ran out. A few minutes later she joined the group downstairs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to take Kagome the things you got for her last night, Aunty." Rin said, she had completely forgotten about Kagome's list.

"That's alright; there were a few things I wanted to add to it any way." Kagome's mom smiled and started handing out plates and bowls.

After breakfast Rin helped with the shrine's morning chores.

While sweeping, she looked up at the sudden feeling of being surrounded by a familiar demon energy, and there was Sesshomaru standing under the sacred tree watching her.

"Good morning...Sesshomaru." Rin hesitated before saying his name without his title, but walked over to him.

Sesshomaru pulled the tie from the end of the braid her hair was, once again, in. Rin shook her hair loose.

"Why do you always do that?" Rin had never really wondered before, but things had changed, and she had become very curious about the reasons he did things.

"Your scent will carry better and I can more easily find you." Sesshomaru began examining her scent as he spoke. No scent but the boy and the woman clung to her. Satisfied that no one inappropriate had touched her, he took each of Rin's hands in turn and licked the inside of each wrist, then bent to lick her neck just under her right ear.

Rin knew that she would now smell heavily of Sesshomaru, his demon energy was infused in the saliva that now marked her and would never wash off.

"So I will be able to keep going back and forth, wont I? At least for a while?" Rin really hope he would say yes, she didn't want to say good bye to the past yet.

"For a time, you may, but I must know when you go and when you are coming back. You cannot be left unguarded, this time and its dangers are very different. The demons that were once in power have fallen or returned to there home land in the other world. The women are not protected as they once were, they are expected to take care of themselves, and if they cannot, they are often left to survive as they may without pack or mate."

Rin was astonished, it was true she knew very little of this time but she had not seen the things he had said. However thinking back to the few people she knew in this time she wondered. The Higurashi family had only and elder male unable to do much, other then pass down knowledge, and a young male no older then she was herself. The only other person she really knew much about in this time was Kurama who was there to protect his mother, but he was a demon not human.

"I understand, I will be very careful and stay close to you. Will you be staying here, at the shrine?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No, there are too many humans here. We will return to the wilderness by the sea. I will bring you back when you wish to go through the well." Sesshomaru said and held out a hand to her. "Come."

"May I take InuYasha's kids back first?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said dropping his hand, "be quick, I will be waiting."

Rin ran to the house. Bursting through the front door, she startled Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sorry Aunty, but I need to take the kids back, and the stuff you have for Aunty Kagome." Rin started packing a large bag with the things they had collected.

"Did something happen, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said worriedly.

"Sesshomaru is here and wants me to go with him. I don't know when I'll be back so I need to take the kids now." Rin turned to look at the woman, "I will come back. I don't know when but you will see them again, and maybe they will be able to come through on their own. I'll let them try going back by themselves if they want. Then you and Aunty can work out time for you to see them. Shin! Yukina! Come here please!" Rin turned back to the bag and finished packing.

Yukina and Shin had no problems going through the well without Rin, they held each others hand and jumped, landing gently at the bottom in the past. Rin shortly followed, and leaving the bag of things for Kagome at the bottom for InuYasha to get later, helped the kids climb out of the well.

InuYasha soon arrived having smelled his pups, he was quickly followed by Kagome who had sensed the energy from the well.

"Uncle, there is a bag at the bottom for you and Aunty."

InuYasha jumped down and was soon back with the bag of stuff from Kagome's mom.

"I can't stay long; Sesshomaru is waiting for me. He wants me with him, so I'll be staying over there. The kids can go through on there own or when I come back." Rin rushed through her words hoping to be able to get back without to many questions.

"Hold up, Rin, did you say Sesshomaru is there?" Kagome cut in.

"Yeah, he's still alive and wants me to go back with him." Rin tried to edge closer to the well, but it was too late.

InuYasha was sniffing the air. "I see, so he decided that you were finally of age. Only took him five hundred years."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He marked her as an adult member of his pack. And being unmated and without parents she must stay near him." InuYasha explained, picking up Shin.

"Oh," Kagome looked worriedly at Rin, "ok but make sure to check in with my mom from time to time and make sure to come visit."

"I will!" She gave them all quick hugs, and jumped back down the well.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**Let me know what you think of what going on, or if you have any comments or questions about something :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu**

**Chapter 9 Training**

Sesshomaru led Rin up the stairs and to the entrance of Genkai's shrine. They were only going to the shrine itself on Rin's request. She felt that, although Sesshomaru didn't care, it would be rude for her to stay on the shrine land without at least telling Genkai she was there.

As they entered the gates Genkai exited the shrine. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visiting me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin stepped out from behind Sesshomaru. "That would be my idea," she said waving, "I didn't think it would be right to not tell you. I'll be staying with Sesshomaru from now on so I will be here."

"I see, you are welcome to stay in the shrine. I already have one girl living with me, I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

"She will remain with me." Sesshomaru said not quite forcefully. "However, I would ask of you training for Rin. She has basic control over her spirit energy but is capable of far more."

Genkai nodded, "Training is at dawn, she is welcome."

"We will return." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked into the trees.

"Thank you, Master Genkai!" Rin quickly bowed and ran after Sesshomaru.

The next morning Rin demonstrated the things Kaede and Kagome had taught her, under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru and Genkai.

"Your technique is an old style, which makes since but I've never seen it before." Genkai seem to be considering something, then, turning to Lord Sesshomaru she said, "If it's alright with you, Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to hear what Kurama has to say about her style, he may know some things for her to try that I would not think of."

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, hoping he wasn't still angry with Kurama and he would let her see her friend.

"Very well." Was all Sesshomaru said, before three teenagers walked in though the gates.

"Sorry we're late, Master." One said and all three bowed. The three guys looked at Rin and Sesshomaru curiously.

"These are some of my students; Asato Kido, Yu Kaito, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa." Each boy bowed as he was introduced. "Boys, this is Lord Sesshomaru and Rin." Rin bowed but Sesshomaru gave them the merest glance, and then ignored them. Genkai continued, "Rin will be joining us for training. Her powers are different then yours so her training will be more extinctive, however, your abilities might come in handy in her training."

"Yes, Master."

Kaito walked up to Rin and held out his hand, but was interrupted by a soft growl and Rin taking a step back.

"That's another rule boys, no touching Rin at anytime for any reason. Think of it as a territory and touching Rin is taboo, except I won't be able to return your soul to your body if Lord Sesshomaru decides to remove it." Genkai said.

"Will Rin be joining us tonight?" Kido asked.

"No, we will continue as planned, just make sure to catch Yusuke after school."

Sesshomaru turned to the trees, "Come, Rin."

Rin bowed to Genkai, "Goodbye, Master Genkai, see you tomorrow." She nodded to the other three then ran after Sesshomaru.

The next morning after two hours of training with Rin, Genkai approached Sesshomaru who was sitting under a tree watching.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you?" Sesshomaru nodded and she continued. "It seems there is someone trying to open a portal to demon world. Do you know anything about it?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"Koenma wants to know if you will help us discover who is trying to open the portal and stop them." Genkai said.

Sesshomaru stood. "I will not. I do not answer to the rulers of spirit world, nor do I owe them any regard. If demons come to this world again it dose not matter to me, I ruled them before, and I would do it again. Rin, come." They walked into the trees.

Sesshomaru set a routine from Rin's first day of training, a few hours with Genkai in the morning, focusing on controlling and channeling her spirit energy, followed by martial arts and weapons training with Sesshomaru. Rin already knew how to use a bow from lessens with Kagome, but Sesshomaru insisted she learn to use a sword and throwing knives as well. Once he decided that she had some proficiency with each weapon the lessons were combined. So Rin learned to channel her power though the weapons, as well as any other exorcises that Genkai or Kurama thought would help her.

Rin was used to physical activity but after pushing herself both physically and mentally most of the day, Rin was tired by mid afternoon. After eating with Genkai and Yukina, who she quickly became friends with, Rin would go with Sesshomaru back to the woods. As the months when by Rin grew stronger and training time grew longer, but she gained a control over her powers that Genkai had never seen in one so young. Soon Genkai stopped training her altogether saying she had nothing left to teach her.

Once a week Sesshomaru would take Rin to the Higurashi shrine, and once a month she would go through the well to visit the village. Sesshomaru was often waiting for her when she arrived in the past, when he wasn't, she was instructed to stay with InuYasha at all times, he didn't really mind Rin going along with what ever he was doing that day and was often impressed with how much her stamina and speed had improved. They spent many of these days together sparing and reminiscing about the future.

Eight months went by in this manner for Rin.

"Sesshomaru, why am I training? This place, it's not dangerous like it was before." Rin slumped against a tree. Training had gone exceptionally long today, she had just finished and the sun was setting, when Sesshomaru led her to there usual camp site by the sea.

"We will not always be here." Sesshomaru sat next to Rin under the tree.

Rin shivered, winter was coming and the nights were cold. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her, and Rin snuggled closer to him.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, her eyelids drooping.

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman at his side, he knew she would need all the strength she could get. She had full confidence in him and his strength, which was only right. However, there was something about Rin having confidence in herself that made him happy. He had once seen her as an insignificant human, but that had changed, and now he had waited centuries for her return. He had given up his land in both this world and demon world just to wait for her, he wanted her to feel about herself the way he feels about her. She is exceptional in everything, beautiful, intelligent, strong and brave; the only human that had ever caught his attention and held it.

"Demon world, we leave tomorrow."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Raizen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu :D**

**Chapter 10 Raizen**

"You will open a tunnel to demon world." Lord Sesshomaru said.

Koenma had arrived at the shrine at dawn; having received a call from Genkai the night before asking him to come.

"What? I can't just open a tunnel to demon world." Koenma didn't know what Lord Sesshomaru was up too but the idea of him going to demon would when everything there was so unstable was rather unattractive.

"You can and you will, or I will." Lord Sesshomaru said calmly, causing the young prince to shiver.

Koenma didn't really know how strong Lord Sesshomaru was, if he was even able to break the kekkai barrier or not, he had never been pushed to his limits, at least not when spirit world was watching. He had only ever used just as much power as was necessary and no more. "Why do you want to go to demon world now, you've been here so long?"

"I now have who I was waiting for; it is time for me to return to the west." Sesshomaru said, his voice was calm but his eyes had narrowed.

Koenma looked to Rin worriedly, "You're taking a human to demon world? The lords of demon world are at a stalemate right now but there is no telling when war will break out."

"Rin's safety is my concern not yours." Lord Sesshomaru's claws started to drip poison, and Koenma shrunk back.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to demons remember." Rin smiled.

This didn't make Koenma feel any better. "Oh fine, I'll call for the SDF to open a tunnel."

Once the tunnel was open, Rin hugged Yukina and Genkai goodbye then ran over to Sesshomaru. He rapped one arm around her waist, and his cloud formed under their feet. Rin waved to everyone and the two flew through to demon world.

They came out over a forest, and Sesshomaru turned to the west. Rin watched the trees and mountains go by. Shortly before dawn the next morning Sesshomaru woke Rin who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, when she blinked up at him he nodded to the castle they were about to land in front of. Rin rubbed her eyes as they touched down. They were immediately surrounded by eight demons who were all dressed alike and bald.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" One stepped forward and knelt before them. "You have returned, Lord Raizen has wanted to see you for some time now."

"Tell him we have arrived," Sesshomaru still with his arm around Rin walked past the demons, "and, Hokushin, let every one know if they touch Rin, they will die."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Hokushin ran ahead of them to do as he was ordered.

Sesshomaru led Rin to a nicely furnished bed chamber and she put her stuff away. He then led her to the castle library, they didn't wait long before there was a knock at the door, and Lord Raizen entered.

"Father, you sure took your time getting here." Lord Raizen slumped in a chair, but at seeing Rin he sat up strait. "Rin? How...?" He looked at Sesshomaru for an explanation.

"She found a portal through time and jumped five hundred years to the present."

"I see." He smiled at Rin. "Rin, you've grown up to be quite beautiful."

Rin blushed, "Thank you, Raizen."

Raizen's nose twitched then eyed Sesshomaru. "Father, is Rin pack?"

"Yes."

"I see, have you chosen a mate for her?" Raizen smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Hmm..." Raizen sank back into his chair smiling.

Sesshomaru growled.

Raizen laughed, "It's not like that, I made my choice a long time ago. Besides..."

"WHERE ARE YOU, OLD MAN?" Raizen was interrupted by a shout then the door flew open, standing there was Yusuke. He looked surprised to see all of them.

"Yusuke, meet my father, Sesshomaru." Raizen said, he was interested to see how things would go between the two, knowing Yusuke's mouth and Sesshomaru's tolerance level; it was bound to be a good lesson for the boy.

"Humph, your old man? Hmm... Rin, is that you? What are you doing here?" Yusuke walked over to Rin.

"I should be the one asking that. What's the spirit detective doing in demon world?" Rin was truly confused by his presence here of all places.

"I'm not the spirit detective any more. Turns out demons aren't aloud to have that job."

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru said with slight discussed.

Yusuke glared at Sesshomaru.

"Atavism of the mazoku, actually." Raizen said, blithely, his smile wide.

"No better." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"Hey, you got a problem with me?" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Rin giggled, "A bit like Uncle InuYasha, isn't he?" They all looked at her, which only made her giggle more, "You know I'm right, he sounded just like him."

"You still haven't told me why you're here, Rin." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I'm with Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling.

"No dip, I figured that much..." Yusuke said poking Rin's arm, but before he could finish his statement he found himself held to the wall with Sesshomaru's hand pinning his throat.

Sesshomaru's growl was deep in his throat and his eyes were solid red. The only thing that stopped him from killing Yusuke on the spot was Rin's hand on his arm. As Sesshomaru slowly calmed he kept his hand at the boy's throat but could now make out Rin's words.

"...y fault, Sesshomaru I should have known he was going to touch me and stepped away, please don't kill him." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, his eyes back to there normal gold.

It was only now that he noticed Raizen's hands on his and the boy's shoulders trying to push them apart, as well as the build up of demon energy at the tip of one of the boy's fingers. Rin also noticing the concentrated energy, and ducked under Sesshomaru's arm to stand between them. Sesshomaru instantly released Yusuke, rapped his arm around Rin and had her on the other side of the room in a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke screamed.

"Don't touch Rin." Raizen said checking Yusuke's neck.

"Oh, you think? Where did that come from anyway?" But he let the energy dissipate from his finger.

"Rin is an eligible female, no one can touch her except her alpha and whoever he choices as her mate."

"He tried to kill me!" Yusuke was still shouting.

"Don't be ridicules, if he had tried, you would be dead." Raizen went back to his chair.

Rin was listening to the conversation and breathed a sigh of relief, but held her breath again when she looked up at Sesshomaru, he still had one arm tight around her and she could feel his growl even though she could no longer hear it.

"Keep the boy out of our way." Sesshomaru commanded then took Rin back to the other room.

Once inside with the door closed behind them Sesshomaru took Rin's arm and inspected it, she was wearing her practice clothes that where similar to Genkai's except with short sleeves. So when Yusuke had pocked her, he had touched her skin.

"Sesshomaru, he wasn't going to hurt me." Rin watched as Sesshomaru rubbed at her arm obliterating Yusuke's scent, he was still very upset, and Rin wondered why, he hadn't reacted _this _strong when Kurama touched her all those months ago.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Respect

**:D**

**Chapter 11 Respect**

Sesshomaru watched Rin stretch as she prepared for her morning practice. He didn't know why he had reacted to the boy touching Rin the way he had. The boy was after all technically pack, blood even, despite the many generations between them. However the idea of any male touching her, pack or no, angered him. What had changed? The only other one who brought this out in him was his, now long dead, mate.

Sesshomaru instantly stopped this line of thinking; he wasn't going to entertain such a thought. He focused instead on Rin practicing with her bow, her aim and form were perfect, and the crackling energy coming from each arrow was potent. Sesshomaru smiled.

Rin was glad to start her exercises, Sesshomaru's behavior was confusing. Picking up her bow she glanced over at Sesshomaru, he was facing her but obviously lost in thought. Knocking an arrow Rin straitened into the proper posture and released, hitting her target dead center. After the first few worm up shots she started putting her spirit energy into the shaft of each arrow. Rin had reached the point where she could shoot thirty arrows with enough purifying energy in each to kill an A class demon, and still have enough energy to put into her knives and sword.

Rin didn't notice that, as she let loose one arrow after another, she began to have an audience, demons from the castle, servants and guards alike, came to watch.

Sesshomaru eyed each demon as they came close and noted the ones that eyes Rin with anything other then awe or respect. Seeing Rin come to the end of her quiver of arrows Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, to get her attention. Turning her to face the crowd of, now over fifty, demons Sesshomaru addressed their audience.

"I am Sesshomaru, this is Rin, she is under my protection. If you touch her, you will die. If you disrespect her, you will die. If you speak to her without my permission, you will die. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru smiled, Rin blushed and all the gathered demons nodded.

"That was so embarrassing!" Rin exclaimed when they got back to the room. "And I didn't even get to finish my training!"

Sesshomaru look at her placidly. "It needed to be said." He walked over to a window seat, and making himself comfortable stared out.

"The touching I understand, the respect I appreciate, but I can't talk to people?" Rin was exasperated, he had never limited her in that way before and she didn't like it.

"This place is different." Sesshomaru said still looking out the window.

"How? We've always been surrounded by demons, and I'm stronger now." Rin walked to Sesshomaru's side to see what he was looking at.

They were on the third floor so they had a good view of what was happening. Yusuke was in an open field, training with four demons, they were working on reacting to unexpected attacks.

"It seems you left an impression on Yusuke."

"Hn." Sesshomaru rapped his right arm around Rin's waist and pulled her to his side as they watched Yusuke. Without thinking Rin put her left arm across his shoulders and fingered his hair.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin's face, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, strong and intelligent, finding a mate for her would not be difficult once he did start looking. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder.

Rin didn't know how to react so she stayed still, but after a few minutes a knock came from the door. Sesshomaru growled softly tightening his grip on Rin's waist, but Rin called for who ever it was to come in. Hokushin walked in carrying a tray, he paused in surprise for a moment when he saw them but quickly recovered himself.

"I have brought food, Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything else you require?" Hokushin set the tray on a table between the window and the bed, then stood waiting.

"No." Sesshomaru said, he still hadn't let go of Rin or even opened his eyes.

Rin smiled, "Thank you, Hokushin, we'll call you if we need anything."

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed and left the room.

Sense Sesshomaru still didn't move, Rin waited but her stomach soon started growling, the food smelled good and she had gone a whole day with nothing to eat.

Sighing, Sesshomaru released her. Rin smiled down at him and after squeezing his shoulder she walked over to see what Hokushin had brought her to eat.

Within a few weeks of Sesshomaru and Rin's arrival, the castle received a message from Lord Yomi, saying that he had heard of Lord Sesshomaru's return and wished to greet him in person. An invitation was extended to Lord Sesshomaru and his rumored companion, if she truly existed, to come to his castle in the north. With the politics as they were the Lords could not casually go between the lands without potentially starting the war they were all teetering on the edge of, however since Lord Sesshomaru was not the current ruler of the west, there was little threat from a social call.

Sesshomaru read the letter then dropped it into the fire, obviously disregarding the invitation.

"Sesshomaru, may we go?" Rin asked, surprising both Raizen and Hokushin, but gaining only a questioning glance from Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, with a lifted brow.

"Well, Kurama is there as well as that group of demons that trained with us for a time at Genkai's place. I would like to see how they are all doing, and I am curious as to the type of person that could get Kurama to serve under him." Rin waited, she had noticed that Sesshomaru had been considering her words more carefully as of late, it was as though he considered her to have, if not always a wise opinion and counsel, at least one worth listening too.

"Very well, we will go for tea." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Are you sure, Father? Lord Yomi has not changed in the centuries since you knew him. He is as ruthless as ever and is surly planning something." Raizen eyed his farther, he too, had realized that the way Sesshomaru treated Rin was different. She was not over any one else in Sesshomaru's pack, not that there were many, but neither was she below anyone, she was as close to her alpha as one could be without being his mate, and although she didn't ask for much she got anything she did ask for.

Sesshomaru looked at his son, "There is a reason Lord Yomi never conquered the west when I reigned, just as there is a reason why he still has not with you in power, even as you are now on the verge of a foolish death." Sesshomaru walked toward the door, "Come Rin, prepare what you will need."

Smiling Rin ran after Sesshomaru.

"What do you think, Hokushin, of the way he treats Rin? Do you think we will soon be getting a happy announcement of their intentions?" Raizen's lips quirked into a half smile.

"My Lord? You don't think Lord Sesshomaru would mate a human do you, even one as powerful as Lady Rin?" Hokushin asked nervously.

"Why not?" Raizen shrugged, "My grandfather, uncle, and I have all chosen a human woman over what ever sacrifice we needed to make."

"I suppose that's true." Hokushin bowed.

"Now the only question is when will Rin figure it our and how will she react." Raizen smiled softly, he wasn't really all that worried about it. Rin was the only human to ever get any real consideration from Sesshomaru and to now be in his pack there was little doubt that she would ever get very far from him again.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Yomi

**hehe Yomi is one of my favorite 'bad guys' in YuYu although its mostly because when his arrogance gets taken down a notch he takes it with grace ;)**

**Chapter 12 Yomi**

The morning after Sesshomaru and Rin received the invitation from Lord Yomi they left to go visit his castle in the north. Rin waved farewell to Raizen and Yusuke as Sesshomaru lifted them into the sky on his cloud. By evening they were approaching the castle and there was already a group waiting for them in the main courtyard. As they landed a small demon stepped forward and bowed, he reminded Rin a bit of Jaken even if he was a good bit calmer.

"Greetings to you, Lord Sesshomaru, and to your companion. I am Youta, if there is ever anything you need during your stay please do not hesitate to call upon me. Dinner is about to be served, if you will follow me, Lord Yomi is waiting to meet you and your companion." He motioned for them to follow as he headed for the door into the castle.

During the first part of the flight, Sesshomaru had explained to Rin that she was to speak nothing that she did not want overheard, as Lord Yomi could hear everything in his lands. He had also instructed her to not except anything, eat anything or talk to anyone without his being there and his approval. At first Rin was upset by these restrictions but soon gave in when Sesshomaru would not budge on the topic.

"Can I at least talk to Kurama and the others?" Rin sighed.

"Only in my presence. But if that drunken fool touches you again I will remove is arms." Sesshomaru said evenly, and Rin giggled. Chu was a touchy feely kind of person and it had taken several nasty burns from Sesshomaru's poison for him to get the message.

As Youta led them into the castle and down corridors, Sesshomaru did not remove his arm from Rin's back, nor did Rin remove her arm from around Sesshomaru's waist. So that's how they entered the dining hall of the northern castle, with Rin tucked into Sesshomaru's side. As they entered, Lord Yomi stood from the head of the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored that you have accepted my invitation, as well as brought your companion. I am, however, surprised to learn that she is a human. To think, you, of all demons, would keep company with a human woman." Lord Yomi said, not impolitely.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Rin is pack." He stated.

"I see," Lord Yomi said with a smile, "She must be exceptional then."

"Indeed."

Yomi smiled at this response and offered his hand to Rin, intending to escort her to her seat, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's growl.

Rin could not hear it but she could feel the growl, and she saw Lord Yomi lift a brow.

"Oh, have I miss stepped? I was not aware. Is she your intended mate, that not even I may escort her to her seat?" Lord Yomi asked a quizzical look on his face.

"Rin is eligible. She is in my care until her mate is chosen." Sesshomaru stated evenly, but his slight glair remained.

"Hmm..." Lord Yomi looked thoughtful then smiled and motioned to the table. "Shall we eat?"

At the table were all the guys that Kurama had brought, several months ago, to Genkai for training, and they were all glad to see Rin. Chu and Rinku started talking at once. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, asking. He nodded and she eagerly turned to her friends to catch up with what they had been doing.

"Where is Kurama?" Rin asked at one point.

"He is visiting his family in human world, he will return this evening." Lord Yomi said. "Do you know him?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Yes, we are friends. I had heard he was here, and that was one of the reasons I wished to come."

Lord Yomi nodded, "Interesting, I am glad to hear that you know so many of my people."

After dinner Lord Yomi led Sesshomaru and Rin to the castle library.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a proposition, I know that you are no longer the Lord of the West but you are still alpha of your pack and your son, Lord Raizen, will still follow you in what ever you do." Lord Yomi sat across from Sesshomaru and Rin, as a female demon set out tea. "I have long wanted to make an alliance with the West, and have failed at various times in the past with both you and Lord Raizen."

Rin didn't know where Lord Yomi could be going with this, after all as he had said Sesshomaru was not the Lord of the West, and he knew Sesshomaru had only recently returned to the west after centuries away.

Sesshomaru, however, was starting to suspect what Lord Yomi might be getting at and he didn't seem to like it.

"Rin is an exceptional young woman to have garnered your favor and even be made pack to the dog demons of the West. I would like to form a treaty with you and the West by taking Rin as my mate."

Rin was shocked, to say the least, and she instinctively tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had suspected this was coming, before he could reply, however, the door opened and Kurama walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I heard that Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were here." Kurama bowed as he spoke.

"Kurama, excellent timing as always, I was just suggesting an alliance with the West by way of taking Rin as my mate." Lord Yomi said. Kurama was surprised and looked worriedly over at Rin. "Is there a problem, Kurama?"

"No, not at all, it's only that I would never have thought you would want to take a human as your mate." Kurama said calmly.

"You surprise me Kurama, you know I recognize strength in all forms, and a human who has achieved pack status with the Lords of the West can have nothing else." Lord Yomi turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "I'm sure at this point it is not a matter of finding someone to take her as much as finding someone worthy of Rin's hand. There are few in any world that could match myself as a suitor. I need an heir and have been considering simply growing a clone, but to have a mother such as Rin would honor any heir to my lands." Lord Yomi stood, "Please don't answer right away, think on it, both of you, and give me your answer tomorrow. Youta will show you to your rooms."

Lord Yomi walked out of the library and Youta walked in and bowed.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, worry in her voice and eyes, as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru shook his head, signaling for her to be quiet.

They stood to leave but were stopped by Kurama. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, please consider carefully the answer you will give Lord Yomi."

Sesshomaru led Rin out into the corridor and followed Youta, who led them to adjacent doors, and motioning to one, "Your room Lord Sesshomaru, and across," Youta motioned to the other door, "Lady Rin's room. Is there anything I can bring you before you retire?"

"No." Sesshomaru said walking Rin into her room, and closing the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sesshomaru sent Rin to prepare for sleep. Gathering her things, Rin went into the attached washroom.

Rin couldn't quiet her mind, she didn't understand how things had turned out like this. She didn't think Sesshomaru would give her to Lord Yomi but what if he did? Sesshomaru had given up his lands in order to wait in the human world for her, so he valued her more then political matters in demon world, right? But then why had they come to demon world, did Sesshomaru want his lands back? Raizen is on the verge of death and even if Yusuke could inherit, would he make a good ruler? Would anyone really follow Yusuke Urameshi? No one could say he wasn't strong but a ruler needs respect and at least some diplomacy, and even if Yusuke could in time get the respect of most demons, he doesn't have an ounce of diplomacy in him and he is unlikely to ever develop any.

Walking out of the washroom, Rin saw Sesshomaru standing by the window looking out; she walked over to him, and looped her arm through his. Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug, and she buried her face in his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't talk to her about it, not with Lord Yomi being able to hear every word. Sesshomaru soon sent her to the bed for sleep, but Rin knew he would be in the room all night, watching over her.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and looked down at Rin as she slept. Looking at her face calmed him; he could tell she was troubled by Lord Yomi's proposal and in her sleep her worried expression was gone, and he did not wish to see it again. Sesshomaru reached down to brush hair from Rin's face; Rin without waking turned into his touch and reached up to hold onto his hand. Her heart beat slowed even more as she fell into a deeper sleep.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Answers and Lack Thereof

**HI! XD hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Answers and Lack Thereof**

The next morning Sesshomaru instructed Rin to gather her things. She hoped that meant he wasn't going to give her to Lord Yomi and that they would be leaving, but there was still a knot in Rin's stomach.

As they walked to breakfast Rin looked up at her guardian. Sesshomaru, seeing her still worried expression reached up to smooth the line the formed between her brows. Rin's heart lifted a bit more, she smiled up at him and taking his arm they entered the dining room.

Lord Yomi turned to them smiling and nodded a greeting. Kurama and the others were at the table and greeted them loudly. Kurama, although he smiled and greeted them with the others, had a worried look in his eyes. They sat down to eat and Rin talked and laughed with her friends, but all too soon the meal ended and Lord Yomi invited them to the library.

This time Kurama and Youta joined the three for there after meal discussion.

"This is rear but I must say I don't know how you will answer my proposal. With my heightened senses I catch conversations and such to tell me what people are thinking." Lord Yomi smiled.

"I must decline." Sesshomaru answered simply, "Thank you for your hospitality, we will be going now." Sesshomaru stood, quickly followed by Rin. Kurama's eyes grew wide as he held his breath waiting for Lord Yomi's reaction to this rejection.

The atmosphere of the room changed instantly, Lord Yomi was no longer smiling, and his demon energy was filling the room. Rin without thinking put up a shimmering shield around her and Sesshomaru; there were sparks where the demon energy touched the barrier.

"My apologies," Lord Yomi stood, smiling, "I was hoping this would be an opportunity for our lands to come closer to a place of unity." His energy had receded once again, and Rin dropped her shield. "I hope you will reconsider my offer, it still stands."

Before anything else could be said or done Sesshomaru's orb of light enveloped Rin and himself, and shot out of the castle.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru tightly, "Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

Rapping his arm around her, Sesshomaru tucked his nose into her hair. "You're welcome, you are worth far more then Lord Yomi deserves." Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you…" Rin looked down embarrassed, "Do you know who you are going to choose for me?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Perhaps."

"What? Who?" Rin looked up surprised.

"You don't need to worry about that yet, dear one." Sesshomaru said.

"Is it someone I know?" Rin's eyes were big, hoping for hints.

Sesshomaru was silent but his smile remained.

"Is it someone from the West?" Rin was slightly tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve now.

"I told you not to worry." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with soft eyes.

"Demon or human?"

Sesshomaru lifting one eyebrow.

"Ok," she said with a note of resignation, "but I'm not worried. I know you'll make sure I'm taken care of." Rin looked away. "It's just... I don't know... the thought that there is someone out there that I'm going to be so close to, closer then I am even with you now. I want to know who they are."

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's chin with his fingers so he could look into her eyes. "Enjoy where you are now, change can come all too quickly sometimes."

_In the northern castle_

Kurama kept his face blank and breathing even as he waited for Lord Yomi to say something. He knew that no matter the reasoning for it, or the way it was given, the rejection to a mating offer was never entirely without insult, weather intended or not.

"Youta." Lord Yomi said calmly.

"Yes, my lord?" Youta stepped forward.

"Start the preparations for my clone. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will reconsider."

Youta bowed and left the room.

Kurama wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but dare not.

Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the western castle by mid-afternoon.

Before Lord Yomi's invitation, Rin had made it her custom to read in the library in the evenings, and upon arriving back at the castle Sesshomaru delivered her there. Rin settled in with a book she had started a few days before.

Sesshomaru left Rin to her reading and when to speak to the castle armoire.

The armoire of the WesternCastle was the eldest son of Totosai. Taichi was as his name implied a large man, a head taller then lord Sesshomaru and easily three times his weight. After long centuries working under his father and other crafts men, Taichi was highly respected and sought for his weapons and armor. Sesshomaru however entered the armory for neither weapon nor armor; his interest was in Taichi's less well known metal working skills.

Taichi looked up and, seeing Lord Sesshomaru at his door, quickly straitened and set aside his tools which he had been cleaning.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Taichi bowed low. "How may I be of assistance, my lord?"

"A commission." Sesshomaru walked over to a wall and inspected the swords and other blades that hung on it.

"Yes, my lord. What is it you wish me to make?"

Rin looked up when the library door opened shortly after Sesshomaru left.

"Hi, Yusuke." Rin greeted.

"Hey, Rin. How'd it go in the north?" Yusuke sat across from her on the window seat.

Rin looked down and blushed. Yusuke's eyes got wide at the sight of her pink cheeks. "Well... Lord Yomi..." Rin trialed off.

"What? What did he do?" Yusuke leaned into look at her face.

"Um... he asked Sesshomaru if he..."

"What?" Yusuke was getting irritated.

"He asked Sesshomaru to give me to him as his mate!" Rin practically shouted to get the horrifying statement out.

Yusuke swore, "What did Sesshomaru say? He didn't actually go along with it did he?"

At this Rin smiled and giggled, "No." she whispered.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, not so much that, but on the way back I asked Sesshomaru if he had chosen someone for me and he said perhaps but wouldn't tell me anything else, so I think he already chose but I have no idea who. And I know who ever it is will be good, but still it's weird not knowing."

"I bet, anyway don't stress about it. He'll tell you."

"Thanks Yusuke." Rin smiled.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Promises and a Gift

**You know I love this chapter and I hope you so too! XD**

**Chapter 14 Promises and gifts**

Over the next few days Rin through herself into her training, in order to distract herself. One evening after pushing herself harder then normal, Rin was shooting arrows and throwing her knives while trying to maintain a high concentration of purifying spirit energy in each missile as well as hitting the center of her target.

"Rin." Sesshomaru came closer as Rin paused to look at him.

"Yes?" Rin asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Time to stop for the day or you wont be able to get up tomorrow."

Rin smiled, "I don't know, I've been getting a lot stronger, I was wondering where my limit was now."

"You are trying to exhaust yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I just wanted to push myself. See how far I can go." Rin smiled at him and started to walk over to collect her arrows and knives from the target, before she went more then three steps she stumbled.

Sesshomaru seeing her start to fall caught her. "By pushing yourself to exhaustion." It was a statement this time. "Hokushin will collect your weapons." With that he lifted her into his arms and headed for the castle.

"I can walk…" Rin tried to protest but was cut off.

"No you can't." A few minutes later Sesshomaru was pushing the door open and walking to her bed, Rin was starting to feel drowsy now and was just thinking that a nap was a good idea.

As she sank into the pillows and blanket of her bed she struggled to speak. "Sessh… Sesshomaru… thank… you…"

Just before Rin fell completely to sleep she felt something brush against her forehead and heard his voice murmur a soft "Of course, dear one."

When Rin woke she couldn't tell what time it was because the curtains were drawn. The only light in the room coming from two small laps, one next to her on a small table and the other one on the larger table between the bed and the window. She started to sit up but was over come by a moment of dizziness and fell back into her pillow moaning. She heard the door open and looked up to see Sesshomaru and Raizen walk in. Trying to sit up again, Rin fell back again this time curling into a ball at the pain that was starting to grow in her stomach.

"Stay still," Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to her and pushed some hair out of her face. "You pushed yourself too far and it will take time for your body to recover."

"Sesshomaru… what's happening to me…" Rin swallowed hard trying to hold beck the nausea caused by the pain, she was sweating and shivering; and she didn't know how long she could keep it up.

"Bring water," Sesshomaru said to Raizen who quickly left to room. He turned back to Rin and stroking her hair said gently, "When you used all of your spirit energy you started using your life energy and your body is trying to compensate for the loss. Fortunately you had just started to use it when I stopped you. You're going to have to stay in bed for a few more days."

Rin looked up startled and still holding her stomach, braced herself to hold in the pain as she spoke, "How long have I been sleeping?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, "Two days."

Rin groaned, those two days couldn't have been pleasant for anyone in the castle if Sesshomaru was true to form and had been irritable as he always was when she had been hurt or sick in the past. "You didn't kill anyone did you? I mean, it's not like it's anyone's fault but mine this time." Sesshomaru look away, not answering. "I'm sorry." Rin whispered.

He turned back to her, "Hnn," and picking up a wet cloth from the small table next to the bed started wiping the sweat from Rin's face. She leaned into the coolness and sighed. "Promise me."

"What?" Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"That you will not push yourself so far again."

Rin smiled, "Promise." she closed her eyes taking hold of his hand holding it to her chest just under her chin, and tried to relax her muscles and find a balance point for the pain and nausea that still racked her body.

"I have something for you." Rin felt Sesshomaru shift and she opened her eyes. He picked up a wood box from the table and set it beside her.

"What is it?" Rin watched as he lifted the lid and pulled out a beautifully made pendant with a long chain. It was covered in wild flowers some where delicately formed from different colored metals and pressed into the main piece were as others where engravings. The pendant was oval and only slightly smaller then the palm of Rin's hand. Rin traced one finger along the shapes of the different flowers. "It's Beautiful."

"It opens." Sesshomaru turned the pendant to one side and Rin saw the small clasp that held the two pieces together, when he popped it open the scent of wild flowers reached Rin's nose. "Over the years of waiting for you to return, this was as close to your scent as I could get. Throughout the time you traveled with me, in the spring and summer we seemed to be going from one field of flowers to the next. You would be surrounded by the constant scent of wild flowers."

Once opened, Rin could see that on one side was a mirror and on the other was a small pillow that had been soaked in the oils of wild flowers. She smiled up at him, "Thank you Sesshomaru, I love it."

"You should also know that this is my first courting gift."

Rin looked up surprised, and at that same moment the door opened, Raizen was followed by two demons carrying trays.

"Father the…" Raizen trailed off then started again, "Did something happen, is Rin alright?"

"Did you bring water?" Sesshomaru said not looking away from Rin's upturned face.

"Yes and the healer has some tea that should dull her pain and settle her stomach." Raizen said, stepping closer.

Sesshomaru stood to let the healer's female aid help Rin to drink the tea.

"I also have some broth for the lady," the healer said, "she will need nourishment in order to recover." He handed the bowl of thick dark broth to his aid but Sesshomaru intervened taking it out of her hand.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru reclaimed his seat next to Rin and helped her sit up, as the others started to leave.

The healer set a small bottle on the side table, "A few drops of this in some water will help her sleep." He bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru and Rin were alone again. "Are roles seemed to have been reversed." She said quietly, not looking at his face.

"Hnn," was all he said, and then preceded to make sure her ate every drop of broth from the bowl.

Rin lay back already feeling a bit better, the pain wasn't completely gone but it was a duel throb rather then a screaming pain. As Sesshomaru put a few of the sleeping drops into a cup of water; Rin fingered the locket, now noting the small flowers that were pressed into the long chain at regular intervals, each one different. The chain was long enough to loop around her neck several times or be left to hang low on her stomach.

"You have the right to refuse."

Rin looked up startled, "What makes you think I would want to?" It was Sesshomaru's turn to be surprised. "Most of the girls in uncle InuYasha's village are married by sixteen. I was asked a few times but I didn't want to have to stay in the village if you ever would have aloud me to leave with you again. I know why you left me there and it was good to grow up around other humans, but my home was always with you, that's never going to change." Rin smiled, "You're stuck with me Sesshomaru, whether as the human child you took responsibility for all those years ago or as a pack mate or as your mate, I'm always going to be yours." Rin was looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, not backing down from her claim.

A soft smile touch Sesshomaru's lips, taking the chain he draped it over Rin's head and pulling her long hair through, settled it around her neck. He then lifted one of her hands and brought it to his lips holding it there for a moment before pressing the cup of water and sleeping drops into her fingers. "You need to sleep."

Handing the empty cup back to Sesshomaru, Rin snuggled into her pillow and held the locket in both hands as she drifted off to sleep.

**Well what do you think? like the locket? hate the locket? personally I love it but thin I did come up with it and I just love lockets! Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Flowers and an Announcement

**Sorry this chapter was posted wrong for I guess a long time and some one finally told me I will put on the next chapter I post about the correction but here it is :D**

**Chapter 15 Flowers and an Announcement **

Rin remained in bed for the next three days; it was the healers orders and they were readily enforced by Sesshomaru, who was always in the room when Rin woke up from her most resent dose of sleeping drops. Each time she woke she was aloud to stay awake longer but if she showed any sign of being tired she was quickly given another cup of water and sleeping drops.

"But I don't want to sleep Sesshomaru," Rin said on the morning of the fourth day sense she first woke and learned that she had pushed herself to far. "I'm board! I want to do something!"

"You are still healing," Sesshomaru said not quite forcefully. "and if you sleep you will not be 'board'"

"Yes I will be board. Those sleeping drops don't even let me dream so all I do is sit here, fall asleep wake up, fall asleep wake up, _for days_! I want to go somewhere or do something, can't you take me to the library or better yet the gardens?" Rin looked up at him pleadingly as she gripped the locket he had given her, which lay in her lap at the end of its long chain.

Sesshomaru eyed her considering.

"You know, Aunty Kagome said fresh air is important for people to recover from injuries, and the sooner I get better the sooner you can stop scaring all the castle servants." She smiled up at him and he gave a small sigh.

"Very well."

Rin clapped her hands and bounced in her seat in pure excitement, but was stopped from getting out of bed by Sesshomaru standing to close to the bed for her to put her feet down.

"However, you will not be walking." He stated as he easily scooped her up into his arms along with the blanket that was still across her lap.

Rin huffed but didn't complain he was after all letting her out of bed and out if her room; and truth be told her limbs did still feel heavier then they should after so many days of rest. She laid her head against Sesshomaru's tail and fingered the tips of the fur, she noticed him looking down at her and let go of the soft hairs but didn't move her head; it was too soft and warm for her to let go of the luxury without him actually telling her too.

Sesshomaru and Rin soon exited the castle and entered the gardens not that they were all that big, but they had flower beds and a few different flowering trees. Not everything was in bloom but there were certainly enough to give them color which had always been Rin's favorite thing about flowers. Sesshomaru gently set her down near a large section of different flowers in the shade of one of the garden walls, settling himself to the side and behind her so that she could lean against him as she started braiding the flowers into a crown, as he had seen her do so often as a child.

As Rin worked she enjoyed the feel of Sesshomaru's warm tail at her back, and when she finished her first crown of flowers she turned and offered it to him. Sesshomaru simply eyed her and shook his head; he had never taken them in the past and wasn't going to now. Rin just smiled and put it on her own hair and started another.

As Rin worked Raizen and Yusuke come out and sat with them.

"How are you feeling Rin?" Raizen asked.

"Much better, thanks," Rin smiled at him.

"How did you manage to get out of your cell?" Was Yusuke's question.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl and glared at Yusuke.

"Begging." Rin giggled as she finished her second crown of flowers. She offered it to Yusuke who shock his head horrified at the thought of wearing flowers in his hair. Rin shrugged, "Would you like to wear it, Raizen?"

"I would be honored, Rin." Raizen said as he bowed his head so she could settle the flowers into place. When he looked up he saw the matching looks of disbelief from his father and his son. With a wide grin Raizen answered their unspoken question. "Don't blame me for the pride that's stopping you from receiving the lady's token."

Yusuke muttered something about senile old men and Sesshomaru just looked the other way ignoring his son's foolishness.

Rin settled back into Sesshomaru's side and started fiddling with her locket again.

"Hey, Rin what is that you have in your hand?" Yusuke asked leaning forward a bit to get a closer look.

Rin smiled shyly a slight blush to her cheeks, "A courting gift." She kept her eyes down not able to look at them as she answered.

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Raizen said at once.

"Father you've chosen a mate for Rin? Why didn't you tell me?" Raizen said.

"Seriously? Who's it from?" Yusuke asked at the same time.

Rin couldn't stop her self from glancing at Sesshomaru and blushing a deeper shade of red, before returning her eyes to her lap.

Raizen started laughing, and Yusuke looked stunned.

"Isn't that kind of awkward? I mean isn't he like your dad?" Yusuke was trying to get his head around the idea.

Sesshomaru glared and growled at Yusuke again, as he rapped his tail around Rin's legs and across her lap as well as putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Not really, he's was my guardian and protector from when I was very young but I always saw him as my lord, not a parent." Rin explained but Yusuke wasn't listening to her anymore but was looking at Sesshomaru's tail as it moved around her.

"What is that thing?"

Rin signed as Sesshomaru's growl deepened. Yusuke was proving to be as distractible as ever. "It's his tail, Yusuke."

"Ok, but I thought he was a dog demon why does his tail move more like a cat's tail then a dog's?"

Sesshomaru snarled and only Rin's hand on his chest stopped him from jumping at Yusuke.

Raizen quickly stood, having finally stopped laughing, and grabbed Yusuke's arm and started dragging him towards the gardens exit. "Ok Yusuke I think that is enough family time for one day, back to training, before you get an opponent you do not want."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Rin's waist slightly when Yusuke was out of sight. "That boy's mouth will be his death one day." He stated evenly.

Rin smiled up at him, "Probably, but not today, ok?"

Sesshomaru's only response was to nuzzle her temple, his cheek and nose gently rubbing against her skin and hair. Rin closed her eyes and turned slightly raising her knees to curl deeper into his side.

"Are you tired, Dear One?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin nodded, and he started to shift to pick her up but was stopped. "Not yet please. I don't want to go back to bed yet." Rin pleaded, she really didn't want to return after finally getting out into the sunshine, such as it was.

Sesshomaru settled back into place, and Rin sighed in relief tucking herself into his side again as he rapped her more fully with his tail. Rin began to stroke the part of his tail that lay across her lap, treading her fingers through the dense fur, and occasionally feeling the thick rope of muscle and bone at its core. He had never let her touch his tail when she was a child and she knew he was only letting her now because they were courting. That thought made her smile, knowing he wouldn't leave her behind again or give her to some one else. She could keep him, but then a thought struck her; what about their children, their 'half-breed' children.

Rin tensed and Sesshomaru felt it, he lifted her chin so he could see her face. "What has frightened you, dear one?" Rin tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "Tell me." he demanded.

"Our children would be half human."

Understanding softened Sesshomaru's eyes, and releasing her chin he tightened his grip around her, he spoke gently, "InuYasha's mother was a human with no true power, only beauty, but my father's blood and sword gave him power to stand against all but the most powerful of demons." He lifted one hand to stroke her hair. "Our pups will have a powerful mother as well as a powerful father." Sesshomaru looked into her face again, "I will proudly claim any pup you give me, and they will be raised as children of the Western Lords."

Rin throw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder as tears filled her eyes.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fights and A Reunion

**XD I hope you like this one I know I do**

**Chapter 16 Fights and a Reunion**

As weeks past Rin fully recovered and she started her training routine again; and although it took some convincing on Rin's part, she got permission from Sesshomaru to spar with Yusuke. She had noticed that he fought and trained with his demon energy but never with his human spirit energy. Rin knew that Yusuke had spent considerable time training with Genkai and had even absorbed most of her energy, making him at least as strong as uncle InuYasha if not more so.

"I told you Yusuke, you can't beat me with demon energy I'll just purify it before it can do any damage! Use your spirit energy!" Rin was currently dodging punches and the random kick from Yusuke; all the while watching for openings to strike, there were surprisingly few considering how wild and undisciplined his fighting style was.

"I can't! I haven't been able to use it sense I found out I was a demon!" Yusuke swung another wild punch full of demon energy.

Rin calmly stepped to one side and placed a hand on Yusuke's wrist to purify the demon energy but didn't go any deeper then his skin so as not to purify Yusuke himself, at the same time she throw a pin point strike to his side affectively bringing him to his knees.

"How do you do that?" Yusuke coughed, trying to stand.

Rin smirked, "I have had several excellent teachers and listened when they tried to teach me something, instead of trying to get stronger with just trial and error."

Yusuke scowled up at her still not able to stand.

"That particular strike was taught to me by Genkai so you really have no excuse to not know it."

Yusuke stood and tried to storm off but a stumbling shuffle did not make for an impressive exit.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who came to stand beside her, "So what should we do now?"

"Will you join me?" Sesshomaru offered his right arm to her.

"Of course!" Rin said with a big smile, linking her arm through his. Sesshomaru's tail came up and lay across her shoulders and down in front of her other side where she rapped her right arm around the soft fur to help balance herself as Sesshomaru's cloud formed under they're feet and they lifted into the air. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru's lips curled up on one side but he didn't say anything as they flew southwest.

It had been early afternoon when Sesshomaru and Rin left the western castle and they didn't land until almost dusk. Upon landing at the gates of a small border fort, a demon opened a door to one side of the main gate and approached them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the demon said with a deep bow and a slightly questioning glance at Rin. "The commander has been anxious to return to the castle sense he received word of your return to the west. Would you like me to escort you to him, my lord?"

"Hnn."

As the demon lead the way Rin walked next to Sesshomaru content that he would tell her why they were there when he was ready. Before too long they reached a door and their guide knocked briefly before entering.

"What do you want?" came a familiar squawk from inside and when Rin and Sesshomaru entered a moment later she was smiling already knowing who they had come to see. They were now in a rather audacious office. Jaken always did have an attitude of haughty superiority so the expensive wall coverings and small formal sitting area in one corner didn't really surprise her.

"Master Jaken!" Rin ran over and was about to scoop up the startled green imp when she remembered, "Oh sorry," she said quickly pulling her hand back and glancing at Sesshomaru, "I almost forgot, no touching," then smiled down at Jaken, "and I don't think you ever really liked it when I hugged you anyway." Rin stepped back to stand next to Sesshomaru and took his arm again.

For a moment all Jaken could do was gap but he soon found himself and lunched over his desk to kneel at Sesshomaru's feet with his face to the floor. "LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU HAVE FINALY RETURNED! I have awaited your return as you ordered and have served your son Lord Raizen faithfully…" Jaken raised his head, his eyes full of tears, and seemed for the first time to really notice Rin, and he gaped again.

Rin giggled, "You haven't changed much have you master Jaken."

"M… My Lord?" Jaken glanced questioningly at Sesshomaru before looking back at Rin.

"Rin has returned." Sesshomaru offered no other explanation; he had never felt the need to explain himself, especially to those who served him.

"FILTHY HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEWITCHED MY LORD!" Jaken jumped to his feet screeching and pointing at Rin who flinched from the sudden verbal attack.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated eyes narrowed.

"YOU DARE TO TRICK MY LORD BY TRYING TO LOOK LIKE THE ONE HE GREAVED OVER FOR SO LONG."

"JAKEN!" the steal and anger in Sesshomaru's voice finally distracted Jaken from his tirade long enough to see the red tingeing his lord's eyes and he gulped.

"But… my Lord?" he withered under Sesshomaru's glair.

"It's me master Jaken" Rin said squatted down to be a little closer to the imps eye level. "I fell through aunty Kagome's well and got here; this is her time."

Jaken still glared at Rin.

"Bring tea." Sesshomaru said to Jaken as he steered Rin towards the small sitting area as the imp left the office.

Tears began to fill Rin's eyes. "He doesn't believe me," she whispered as she sat.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin to look into her face. "When Jaken realized that too many years had past, and that you must be dead, he did not speak a word for almost seven years."

Rin was astonished; she couldn't image the little imp being silent for five minutes in a row let alone for years.

"He followed me; he obeyed orders but did not speak."

"You never told him that I was coming back?" Tears where running down Rin's face now.

"He did not inquire about you." Sesshomaru stated simply, and Rin knew that was all there was to it. Jaken was a vassal, he would never question his lord and Sesshomaru would never offer unnecessary information.

Jaken soon returned with tea, he handed Sesshomaru a cup and after receiving a glair from his lord handed another cup to Rin, before sitting himself across from them with his own cup.

"I know this is hard to except…" Rin began but was interrupted.

"You cannot be the child." Jaken said slowly, and this time Rin heard the pain in his words and saw it in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin's voice broke as she turned to look at Sesshomaru, pleading for help; she could not stand to see the strong minded imp in such pain.

As Sesshomaru rapped his arm around Rin's shoulders pulling her closer in order to give comfort, Jaken burst out, "Human you will address Lord Sesshomaru with proper respect…"

"She has the right, Jaken. Both as my pack and my intended mate she need not address me formally."

Jaken's jaw dropped, "Are you so sure of her, my lord, that you would take her as pack and mate?"

"Yes, she is mine and will remain so," Sesshomaru spoke as his tail began to rap itself around Rin securing her next to him.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Death in the Family

**Here is an extra long chapter, I try to keep my chapter with in a certain rang for length but this one had more to say so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 Death in the Family**

When Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the Western Castle Jaken came with them. They had spent almost a week together at the fort whale Jaken finish getting things in order for his replacement, and in that time he had slowly started to except that Rin was who she said she was. However there was a distinct deference in how he acted around, and spoke, to Rin, she was no longer the small girl that trailed after his lord, she was the woman, human or not, that Lord Sesshomaru intended to take as his mate.

As soon as the group landed in front of the western castle one of the bald demons that normally trained with Yusuke came running out to meet them, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru acknowledged him with a glance.

The demon bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru…" the demon trailed off.

Sesshomaru's eye narrowed, "Speak."

"Lord Raizen… is dead and Lord Yusuke has gone to speak to Lord Yomi."

Rin looked up and searched Sesshomaru's face for a reaction but wasn't surprised when she found nothing there, so she tightened her grip on his arm and holding back her own pain and tears turned to the still bowing demon before them. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes… it would seem that when Lord Yusuke left he took all of the Ruamari stones. We fear he is going to try to pacify Lord Yomi."

Immediately rejecting the idea of Yusuke trying to pacify anyone she moved on to more important questions. "When did Raizen die? And where is he?"

"Last evening. We have already buried him and a marker is being prepared. It will not take long."

"Inform us when everything is complete." Rin started to pull on Sesshomaru and head towards to the castle. Remembering Jaken she turned to see him with the staff of two heads leaning against one shoulder and his eyes down cast. "Jaken take some time off," she said, then turning to the demon, "take care of him." Rin then proceeded to half drag Sesshomaru to her room.

By the time they arrived tears were running down Rin's cheeks and there was a tightness in her chest. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it closing her eyes for a moment before looking up into Sesshomaru's face. Rin had seen parents lose their children before, in the distant past that she had grown up in, disease and battle took many lives. It was always the most heart breaking to see the parents and hear their pain filled cries, so Rin set aside her own pain for the moment to take care of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't cry his face remained completely blank, he simply guided Rin over to the window seat and sitting down, pulled her against his chest, wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his face in to the crook of her neck and nuzzled up under her chin, while Rin stroked his hair.

Rin didn't know how long they stayed like this, the only marker of passing time was the brightness of the sky she could see out of the window. As mid-afternoon came around Sesshomaru still held her fast but she could see that Yusuke had returned and was speaking to the castle guards outside.

"Yusuke has returned, do you think we should go see what happened with Lord Yomi?" Rin asked gently as she rested her cheek against the top of Sesshomaru's head.

"A foolish death."

"Maybe but he is with the one he loves again." Rin continued to run her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "I miss him too." she whispered in his ear.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pulled away from her enough to look up into her face, with a sad smile to match her own. "Thank you, Dear one."

"Of course, Love." Rin said and placed a soft kiss on the crescent moon on his forehead. "Now," Rin tucked some loose hair behind Sesshomaru's right ear, "shall we go see what the commotion outside is all about?"

Sesshomaru turned enough to look down to where Yusuke and the guard where confronting two new comers, but with a irritated 'Hn' turned back to rest his cheek against Rin shoulder. "Raizen's friends, the woman was exceptionally annoying in trying to gain favor and become his mate. She even went so far as to appeal to me to talk him into taking her."

Rin giggled, "I can imagine how well that went over."

"She has not approached me since."

"So it when well, I'm glad." Rin tried to lighten the mood. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed in agreement.

Rin reached over to pull the rope that hung between the window and the bed to call one of the servants, who, within a few minutes was tapping on the door and gently pushed it open.

"Bring us some tea… and food." she added as an after thought.

The young demoness bowed and left.

Rin pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms and settled herself across from him on the window seat. She fiddled with her locket and glanced out the window watching the group walk away from the castle, around an out groping of rock and out of sight.

Rin sighed, looking down at her locket she opened it, smiled at the scent of wild flowers, and held it closer to her nose, looking up to see Sesshomaru watching her. With a big smile she said, "The best perfume in the world."

"Hn."

Before to long there was another tap at the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called.

The demoness walked in with a tea tray and was followed by another demon carrying a tray laden with food. The two placed the trays on the table and where dismissed by a wave of Sesshomaru's hand. Rin stood, poured a cup of tea and brought it to Sesshomaru, before pouring her own.

When Rin had finished her first cup of tea she turned to the food and filled two plates with rice, meat and a few side dishes. Setting the plates before the chairs at the table, Rin motioned for Sesshomaru to join her, as he did she refilled their tea cups.

As Sesshomaru and Rin where finishing their meal there was another knock at the door and at Rin's call Hokushin entered. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin." He greeted and bowed.

"What happened with Yomi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lord Yusuke has offered a challenge, a tournament to decide the ruler of all of demon world… Lord Yomi and Lord Makuro have accepted but I do not trust them. I don't think they will let go of their power so easily."

"A tournament… hmm… what do you think Sesshomaru? Dose Yusuke have a chance?" Rin looked over to see a smile growing on Sesshomaru's face.

"No, I don't think he does." Sesshomaru said with a slit chuckle. "Yusuke is strong even for an atavism and he might be able to defeat one of the other lords but not both and not after fights with others as well."

"They will be fighting other challengers as well, if not Yusuke then who's your favorite Yomi or Makuro?" Rin smiled seeing the amusement is Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Neither. Yomi and Makuro have held their power for this long only because most of the demons at their level have been in solitude or living quietly out of the way." Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the window. "But a challenge like this will tempt many of them back into the open."

Rin's smile grew wider, "Like you living off in human world. Does that mean that you are going to fight for your family's land and spread your territory farther then even Inu no Taisho could reach?" She joined him at the window and looked out.

"No. I ruled in the past not because I demanded it but because no one ruled over me, and they will not rule over me now; no matter whom the demons acknowledge as their king." Turning Sesshomaru addressed Hokushin, "Has Raizen's stone been placed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Come, Rin."

Rin was tucked under Sesshomaru's left arm as they walked toward Raizen's grave. Without warning Sesshomaru stopped and tightened his hold around Rin's shoulders and formed his golden light orb around them just before Rin sensed the massive power spike from the other side of a group of rocks. Sesshomaru lifted them into the air so as to see what was happening. Rin looked out with widening eyes as a huge column of light and demon energy shout into the air.

"Who is that coming from?" Rin asked.

"More of Raizen's friends have arrived."

As Rin focused she could tell that there were at least six or eight different powers combining for this incredible spectacle. "Wow," was all she could say.

They waited for a good ten minutes for the column of energy to dissipate, and as its intensity lessened Sesshomaru brought his orb down next to the grave stone.

Rin had insisted on stopping by the gardens for flowers and had weaved a quick crown with them for Raizen. A tear rolled down her cheek as she laid it on top of the stone. Rin had held in her pain for so long so that Sesshomaru could have his time to greave but now the dam broke and she couldn't hold in the sobs that racked her body.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a tight hug and let her cry nuzzling the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair just as she had done for him.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru look to see Yusuke fingering the flower crown Rin had made.

"You know he didn't take that silly flower crown she made him off for the rest of the day, even when we fought he managed to keep it on." Yusuke looked over to see Sesshomaru watching him. "It was the most irritating thing, that even after all the training he was still so far ahead of me that he could keep those flowers on his head."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru hummed a slight smile touching his lips.

"So when are you going to make it official." Yusuke said gesturing to Rin.

"I'm going to take her to human world and let her visit her family one more time before taking her as mate. Then she will not leave my side." Sesshomaru nuzzled Rin's hear.

As Rin cried she could hear people talking but couldn't make out the words, nor did she care. All she wanted was to get away from everything for a little while and as her sobs eased she let herself drift into the blackness of sleep.

Sesshomaru felt Rin go limp and lifted her into his arms. "When will the tournament take place?"

"They were saying it will probably take a month to get everything organized, but I don't think I day has been chosen yet." Yusuke answered, and looking down at Rin continued, "Is she ok?"

"She needs sleep. We will leave in the morning but will return in time for the tournament." Sesshomaru, with a last glance at Raizen's grave stone, turned and started making his way back to the castle.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Back to Human World

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 Back to Human World**

_At a small café somewhere in human world_

"Any news?" Teenage Koenma asked.

"Sir, it seems that we found the reason the well at the Higurashi shrine has started working again." George whispered.

"Really what is it?" Koenma was intrigued he had that cold case file in his office for the last five hundred years. If it could finally be removed then that was one lest thing he would have to review every few decades to look for new leads. That is, once his father calmed down and he went back to work, he was actually enjoying his time away from the office but he missed knowing everything that was going on.

"Seems it was activated by sacred energy, but we aren't sure who could have done it. There is no one living that can use sacred energy in the records, not even Genkai mastered it."

"Sensui," Koenma muttered to himself lost in thought.

"Sensui?" George exclaimed. "Sensui mastered sacred energy, but how, it takes decades and even then there is no promise you will succeed."

"Sensui focused all of his personalities in order to reduce the time needed. The question is why did he try to open the well and then when it opened, why didn't he go through? Why would he want to go to the past and how would he know that's what the well does?"

"Maybe he couldn't, I mean not just any one can go through. Only that girl Rin and the two kids right?" George said tapping his chain with one clawed finger and looking off into the distance.

"That's it, maybe there has to be something done on both sides and what ever it was in the past didn't happen until Rin and the kids came through?" Koenma growled in frustration, "I need to talk to Rin again to find out what it is but she's in demon world and with that tournament stirring things up, it's more insane then normal."

"Actually, sir, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin have returned to human world."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me this before? How did they get here?" Koenma shouted standing and slamming his hands down on the table.

"Kurama brought them a few days ago. We still don't know how he goes back and forth."

"Where are they?"

"Genkai's shrine."

Koenma ran up to stairs to Genkai's shrine and paused at the top to catch his breath.

"They're not here."

Koenma looked up to see Genkai walking toward him. "Where are they?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has taken Rin to the Higurashi shrine to see her family." Genkai answered.

"Are they coming back?" Koenma was hopeful.

"I don't know but there is something you need to know before seeing them again."

Koenma nodded for her to continue.

"Lord Sesshomaru has chosen to take Rin as his mate."

"What?" Koenma was stunned; Lord Sesshomaru taking a human mate was unthinkable, not that anyone would be willing to argue with him about it.

"He hasn't yet but I don't think it will be much longer. What are you going to do if they start having children?"

Koenma paled, they had not had to deal with half demons in some time and it had rarely been pleasant when they had been running around. Yusuke had been hard to deal with before his demon blood took hold, but at least his personality hadn't changed too much and now he was being someone else's problem over in demon world. However, if Sesshomaru has half human children here in living world there's no telling what problems he would have to try and fix.

Rin had spent some time with Kagome's family catching up on how things where going with the kids coming to visit, all was well and they where bringing letters back and forth for their mom and grandma. Yukina and Shin spent a couple days each week in the modern era and had learned a lot in the last year.

She waved to Sesshomaru and slid into the well. Upon landing in the past Rin quickly scaled the side of the well and ran toward the village.

"Rin!" Kagome pulled Rin into a tight hug on the outskirts of the village. "I was so worried when you stopped coming and Yukina said you weren't visiting the shrine anymore ether, where have you been?"

"Sesshomaru took me to demon world. We saw Yusuke and Raizen," Rin's breath hitched when she said his name but she pushed on, "and Jaken! He's still there too."

"Well, let's go have lunch the kids will be happy to see you." Kagome said pulling Rin into a gentle hug as they walked. InuYasha met them on the way to their hut and asked about her training suggesting they spar later. Rin readily agreed, Yusuke hadn't been much of a challenge and there were only so many people Sesshomaru would let her practice with.

Rin spent lunch talking to Yukina and Shin; they showed her their toys and the school books they were going through. Somehow she wasn't surprised that Kagome had them doing lessens.

"So how long are you here for Rin?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru said I can stay for a few days since this will be my last visit."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru has chosen my mate and he's waiting for me. I'll stay with him once I get back." Rin looked down at her hands shyly.

"Who is, Sesshomaru or your future mate?" Kagome asked looking at the nervous girl.

"Yes." Rin said not wanting to lie but at the same time not wanting to tell and maybe mess something up later if Sesshomaru found out about his choice too soon.

"I see." Kagome smiled understanding her meaning and her dilemma.

"What, who's there waiting?" InuYasha asked not catching on.

"Sesshomaru. Anyway why don't you two going and spar." Kagome gave InuYasha a little push toward the door.

Rin smiled a thank you at Kagome and followed InuYasha off to the clearing with the well, where they started sparring with swords since that was what InuYasha preferred.

Rin held her own very well and surprised InuYasha quite often for the next hour. They paused, breathing hard as they felt Sesshomaru approaching.

The two watched Sesshomaru's graceful landing just in front of Rin and she smiled up at him. He bent slightly to do a closer examination of her scent. "You have been sad." He stated.

Rin smiled slightly, "I have but everything is ok, and I won't be sad forever."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed and reached for Rin's locket that was tucked into her belt while she sparred. "What is this?"

Rin blushed and pulled it out from him to see, "A courting gift from my intended mate."

"You have accepted?"

"Yes." Rin giggled.

"I have approved?"

Rin have to keep herself from bursting out laughing, "You have, I don't think you would have it any other way. This is my last visit, when I get back I will go with my mate."

"Hnn. How long are you here?" Sesshomaru released the locket back into her hand.

"A few days."

"Very well I will return in three days time. You will remain until my return."

Rin smiled, "Yes, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped back and his orb of light covered him before he shot into the air and was gone.

**Please Review I love reading them!**


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Blessings

**Took a while to get here but here it is!**

**Chapter 19 Wedding Blessings**

Rin's time in the village was full of goodbyes to her friends and long talks with Shippo, and especially Kagome. The time went too quickly but soon three days passed. Rin stood near the well watching the village children play, just as they had the day she first fell into the well, now more then a year ago.

Sesshomaru landed next to her and held out a small wood box. "Your dowry."

Rin look up eye's wide, "Sesshomaru you don't have too… I'm sure you will do what ever is necessary when I get back."

"I am your alpha. Your parents are gone so I will pay your dowry." Sesshomaru placed the box in her hand and waited as she opened it.

Inside was a beautiful pair of earrings fashioned from gold in the shape of flowers and set with clear stones that sparkled with every color Rin knew. She traced a finger down the three flowers to the amber drop the dangled at the bottom of one earring.

"Raizen will not take a mate and I'm sure he will die with no heir, so you will have my mother's earrings."

All at once the hilarity of this whole situation hit Rin and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing in his face. Sesshomaru paying her dowry when it was he she was going to mate. Sesshomaru giving her his mother's earrings because Raizen would not take a mate and have an heir, but she would one day carry Sesshomaru's heirs. And that Raizen did, in fact have and an heir but he was putting the land that his family had ruled for more the a thousand year up for grabs just so he wouldn't have to rule it and he could beat the crap out of a bunch of demons in the process.

She managed to cover herself by bowing and saying, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You say that your mate awaits your return but for some reason I have yet to give you my blessing so I will give it now." He then bent to lick her forehead, "You will add beauty and wisdom to your mates den. The pups you bare will bring honor to their father." Taking up Rin's hands Sesshomaru folded them between his own. "Creator bless everything these hands touch." Sesshomaru licked her forehead again and Rin could feel the tingle of his energy, similar to when he marked her as an adult member of his pack.

"What is this marking?" She asked touching her forehead when he stepped away.

"You have left the care of your alpha and are now under the protection and care of your mate."

Rin didn't know why she wanted to cry it's not as if she was losing Sesshomaru, in fact she was getting him permanently. "This is goodbye then, for awhile at least." Rin gave him a quick tight hug and ran to the well. Rin looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry I'll come find you in the future." Rin jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru had not wasted the last few days; his Rin would become his mate upon her return. He had made his preparations; all the things he would have required of any male that wished to have her, as well as a few extras.

As Sesshomaru waited under the ancient tree dawn and day passed, he knew she would return and that it would be soon. He wanted her back by his side where she belongs but he also knew she loved her family in the past and would miss them so he had given her this time away from him to say her goodbyes.

The flash of energy had Sesshomaru walking to the well house but when he heard a muffled sob he was at the bottom of the well in moments. Rin was sitting on the ground with her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and jumped to the top of the well and out of the small building. He set her on a bench outside that the shrine had for guests and kneeling in front of her tugged her hands from her face. "You were not crying when you left me."

Rin leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Yes well as odd as it sounds it takes time to time travel, and while I was in there I couldn't stop myself." Rin lifted her head and took a deep breath, "So… I have the blessing of my alpha and my dowry. What next, Love?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Now I take you home Dear One." He pulled Rin to her feet and rapped an arm around her waist, his orb of light formed around them.

Rin's eyes were dry and her sorrow forgotten for the time being as they landed and she looked around. Sesshomaru had brought them down between a cave entrance and a forest, the ocean was just visible through the trees to one side. "Are we back at Genkai's?"

"There is no stench of the human city and you will be able to see the friends you have made in this time." Sesshomaru said leading here into the cave.

"But wouldn't you be happier in demon world?" Rin said as she looked around the cave; sleeping area, cooking area, a space with a low table and some cushions to sit on and several openings that led to ether outside or to other caves.

"I have no obligations in demon world and it is not just my comfort I am responsible for," Sesshomaru came to stand behind Rin as she looked over the cooking space and its supplies and put his arms around her waist. "My mate will be comfortable in our den and as my mate is human this in the best place for it."

Rin leaned back into Sesshomaru and placed her hands on his arms that were rapped around her. "Now you see, I was never worried I always knew you would only give me to the best as mate."

Sesshomaru made a contented rumble as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "And since my mate is human Genkai has offered to perform a small ceremony so that in the eyes of the humans as well as demons you are mine."

"When?" Rin asked lazily.

"I believe they are at the shrine now we can go when ever you wish."

Rin straitened pulling away from Sesshomaru. "What? They're waiting for us?" and looking down at herself her heart sank. She was wearing her training clothes, she had sparred with InuYasha that morning and her cloths were not in the best condition. "And I have to get married looking like this?" Rin had hoped she would at least be clean for this day even if finery was out of reach.

Sesshomaru sighed, "There is new clothing for you in there," he gestured to one of the small side caves, "and if you wish to wash there is a hot spring." He then gestured to another opening to the out side.

Rin smiled brightly at him before running to find something clean to wear.

Rin chose a pail creamy white kimono that faded to pink near the hems and had a matching belt to go with it. Bundling her new outfit together she found the hot spring and quickly washed and dressed, as she combed out her hair she decided to leave it down since that is how Sesshomaru preferred it and it was very pretty flowing down almost to her knees. She put her locket on and wrapped the chain around her neck several times so it lay high just under her collar bones.

Rin walked into the main cave where Sesshomaru was waiting for her and smiled seeing his eyes widen at the sight of her in her new kimono.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "Beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, "but there is something missing."

"What?"

Rin pulled out the small wood box, "My new earrings, I can't put them on because my ears aren't pierced. Maybe Yukina will have something to…"

"Allow me." Sesshomaru brushed one of her ears with his fingers before swiftly piercing the center of the lobe with one claw and placing one of the earrings in and reached to do the other. Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, let's go get married."

The orb of light formed around them and in a matter of moments they were landing on the porch of the shrine. The door slid open and Genkai greeted them.

Sesshomaru and Rin entered to find not only Genkai and Yukina but Kurama, Koenma and even Kagome's family.

Everyone smiled and waved as they quickly took their places to witness the ceremony. Genkai led them to a small table where she gave a blessing and allowed each to speak their vows. She then had them sign the shrine record stating that the two were married on this date. Kagome's mother and Koenma also signed as witnesses showing that both human and spirit world acknowledged them as mates.

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed long enough to receive congratulations from everyone before Sesshomaru pulled her away from her friends and back to their den.

**Please Review! And don't worry I'm not done with this story yet XD**


	20. Chapter 20: Theories and Plans

**Finally a few answers! I've been trying to put this info in for a while but it never really fit anywhere else so here it is. XD And thank you to all my readers!**

**Chapter 20 Theories and Plans**

_At Sesshomaru and Rin's den_

Rin was cleaning the cooking area of the main cave a week after her mating with Sesshomaru, when she heard someone calling from the main entrance of the den.

"Yes?" She asked walking over to see who was there.

Koenma and Kurama stood outside and smiled when she appeared.

"Hello Rin, how have you been doing?" Kurama asked.

"Very well thank you," Rin smiled and gestured for them to follow her inside, "Would you like some tea?"

"Is Lord Sesshomaru here?" Koenma asked hesitating at the invitation.

"Not at the moment; he's hunting. He should be back before too long though. Do you need to speak with him?" Rin walk back into the cave giving them no choice but to follow.

"Well, no, I would like to speak with you but I would not wish to intrude in your den without your mate present." Koenma said staying just in the entrance of the cave, as Rin began making tea.

"Don't worry the whole reason our din is here is so I can see my friends, what's the point if I can't invite them in when they come to visit?" Rin shooed them over to the table. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting across from them as the water heated.

"I'm bringing news about the tournament in demon world, and Koenma wishes to discuss the well at the Higurashi shrine." Kurama said.

"Well then let's start with the well since Sesshomaru will want to hear about the tournament when he gets here." Rin turned to Koenma, "Have you learned anything new about it?"

"Yes, it seems that it was opened with sacred energy by Sensui, a former spirit detective. He must have figured out that it could be used to get to the past but we don't know why he would want to do that and why he didn't go through once it was open. We think there might have had to have something done on both sides for it to fully open. Can you think of any similarities between to two times it opened?"

"Hmm… let my think…" Rin began poring the tea and passing it around. "The first time Aunty Kagome… actually I guess she's my sister-in-law now," Rin giggled, "anyway the first time she went through the well she was dragged down by a centipede demon. So, maybe, power on one side and someone on the other to forge the link? Kagome wasn't trying to open the well but she was right next to it, and madam centipede was in the well at the right point in the past."

"But no one was in the well in the past when Sensui was on this side trying to open it." Kurama suggested.

"And perhaps the energy stayed in the well after he gave up and left, just waiting for some one in the past to finish the connection and open the tunnel, which happened when the kids and I fell into the well." Rin finished. "But that still begs the question why would he want to go into the past?"

"Sensui was overwhelmed by guilt over all the demons he killed with out ever questioning if they were evil; as well as all the humans he saved without questioning if they were all good. He was opening a tunnel to demon world to bring demons here to judge the evil humans," Koenma said. "Perhaps he thought it would be easer to bring demons from the past then try to brake through the barrier."

"Ah, Sesshomaru is coming," Rin interrupted the conversation and smiled starting a fresh pot of tea to brew.

The two guests glanced at each other nervously before turning their attention to their tea cups.

They didn't have long to wait before Sesshomaru walked in and, giving them a brief glance, walk to Rin who was sitting by the fire preparing the tea. Kneeling down he nuzzled her cheek in greeting and placed two rabbets and a few flowers in her hands, before turning to the table and sitting across from their guests.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." Koenma said as he and Kurama bowed to their host.

"What brings you to my den?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were discussing the well, and I bring news from Yusuke about the tournament." Kurama answered.

Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue.

"The tournament will be held in ten days. There is a stadium were the three lands meet that is the place."

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru placing a fresh cup of tea in front of him and, setting a bowl of water on the table, began trimming the flowers stems and placing the colorful blooms to float in the water. "Will you be fighting Kurama?" She asked.

"Yes, I will. So will Hiei and many others. It looks to be a great turn out with so many willing to try for the victors reword as well as all those who are just going to watch and see who the king will be." Kurama said, "Will the two of you be attending?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin woke feeling gentle tugs on her hair. As she opened her eye she rolled onto her back and saw Sesshomaru sitting against the wall next to her. He was running her fingers through her long hair which was lying across his lap. She lifted her left hand to touch his face with her finger tips where he caught it and pressed a kiss to the small crescent moon that had appeared on her wrist on their wedding night.

"Morning, Love." She whispered.

"Hn." Releasing her hand and placing her long hair over her shoulder, Sesshomaru pulled Rin onto his lap and rapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his chest.

Rin sighed laying her head on her mates shoulder. "What time is Kurama getting here?" she asked sleepily.

"In about an hour."

Rin's eyes shot open, "What? An hour? I have to get ready!" She tried to pull away from him but couldn't move as he tightened his grip on her and pressed her head back down onto his shoulder.

"It takes you twenty minutes to get ready, we have some time." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her sleep ruffled bangs.

"This is not the morning to be selfish Sesshomaru, and I need to wash my hair so it will take longer."

"Your hair is beautiful." he said not removing his nose from her black locks.

"It will be more beautiful if I wash it." She tried. When he gave no response and showed no sign of letting her go she sighed, "I'll make you something extra special for breakfast." Bribery sometimes worked.

"I will gladly spend the extra time you would use cooking to keep you here."

Rin lifted her head and narrowed her eyes as she studied him.

Sesshomaru smirked, waiting for her next argument, but was surprised when she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, recovering quickly Sesshomaru returned the kiss. When Rin pulled back she gave him a big smile and pressed her hand together in front of her as if pleading. Sesshomaru sighed and released her. Rin gave him another quick kiss before rushing off the get ready for their return to demon world.

**Please Review! I love hearing from you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pack Mates and Old Friends

**Anyone else miss Shippo I miss Shippo XD**

**Chapter 21 Pack Mates and Old Friends**

_Demon world_

Sesshomaru insisted on getting to the tournament early, so as to not have to be surrounded by the rabble of lesser demons that was sure to be there, so as Sesshomaru, Rin and Kurama arrived at the stadium, there were few others there.

"Yusuke should be here somewhere if you would like to catch up with him before the place gets too busy." Kurama said.

"We'll fine him," Rin said with a smile.

Kurama smiled and waved as he left.

Rin tucked Sesshomaru's tail a little tighter around her as she shivered in the early morning chill. "So, where to, Love?"

"Yusuke is this way." Sesshomaru led her into the stadium. After walking through the halls for a few minutes they entered the lowest level of the arena; seats stretched to each side and up around them and a number of large screens were ahead.

Wide eyed Rin tried to take it all in, there weren't a lot of demons around but there was a number of them finding seats and lining up to get registered.

"Did you two finally tie the knot?" Yusuke approached them and crossed his arms over his chest, sporting a small grin.

"Yes," Rin playfully swatted his shoulder, "and you missed my wedding."

"Hey I was busy, it's not my fault demon world is crazy right now."

"Yes, it is your fault," Rin smiled. "So you will just have to come visit our den when this is all settled."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yusuke shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to sign up, Sesshomaru?"

"I have no wish to rule demon world."

"What makes you think you would win, grandpa?" Yusuke's expression was obviously provoking.

Sesshomaru glared and Rin giggled.

"Who do you think will win, Yusuke?" She asked. "Are you confident that you will defeat Lord Yomi and Lord Makuro?"

"Na, I don't know who will win those friends of Raizen's are pretty strong so there are going to be a lot of good fights; even if I don't win this is going to be fun. Besides I don't know that I want to rule demon world ether." Yusuke shrugged. "By the way there was a fox demon looking for you the other day. He came to the western castle looking for Rin but I didn't know where you guys were so I told him you would be here for the tournament, he's probably around here somewhere."

"A fox demon? Other then Kurama looking for me?" Rin asked not wanting to hope too much. "What was his name?"

"Shippo I think is what he said. He was a red fox."

Rin was practically bouncing with hope to see her old friend, and only just kept herself from reaching out with her spirit energy to look for him. Purifying spirit energy in a room full of demons already reared up for a fight, not a good move. In steed she turned to Sesshomaru. "Can I go look for him?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek before running off.

"You're really going to let her go off like that in this crowd?" Yusuke was dumfounded watching Rin leave, Sesshomaru had been so protective and possessive before.

"She can defend herself if needed and she has my mark, between the two she is as safe as if she was with me." Sesshomaru went back to surveying the growing crowd.

"Ok… So what do you think so far?" Yusuke turned to also look a growing horde of demons.

"There are three types of demons here: the weak who are seeking power; the strong seeking to prove themselves; and then those who do not need to prove or defend what they know they already have."

"And what type am I?" Yusuke asked.

Sesshomaru looked down from the corner of his eye at the boy that was his many times great grandson. "The blood of the great dog demons of the West should never be underestimated. You are young and you may yet reach a level to rival that of your ancestors, but for now you are still trying to prove yourself."

"Hmm… strong but trying to prove myself. I can live with that." Yusuke grinned up at Sesshomaru. "And who knew, that was almost a compliment coming from you."

Sesshomaru moved to stand right in front of Yusuke.

Yusuke for his part had finally noticed that the two people that normally kept Sesshomaru from killing him were both absent. He would not, however, retreat and so stood his ground first out of stubbornness then shock at what Sesshomaru did next.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and briefly rubbed his right cheek against Yusuke's and gave a quick lick to the frozen boy's cheek bone. Sesshomaru straitened and almost smirked at the stricken, speechless face of his pack mate.

Rin slowed to a fast walk soon after leaving Sesshomaru and Yusuke, concentrating on the invisible energies around her rather then the faces. She didn't know what five hundred years would do to Shippo's appearance, not that it had done much to Sesshomaru but he was far older the her friend, so she did not trust her eye's as much as her knowledge of him and his power.

Rin wandered down the line of demons waiting to register for the tournament, then out side. She almost decided to go back and find Sesshomaru when an unmistakable energy tickled at her scenes. Looking around she saw a ball of blue fire under a tree at the edge of the clearing around the stadium, and ran to it, she looked up into the branches to see green eyes and a wide grin waiting for her.

"Shippo!" Rin said reaching up a hand to him, instead of coming down, however, Shippo grasped her hand and easily pulled her up among the branches. Settling herself next to him and giving him a nonchalant smile said, "So how have you been?

"Good, and just so we're clear you have stopped going through the well now right?"

"Yeah I have." Rin gave a sad smile. "Anyway, keeping out of trouble?"

"But of course." Shippo flashed his cheeky grin that Rin remembered so well.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Well, enough at least. It doesn't hurt that I have old friends in high places, though."

"Like who?" Rin loved listening to Shippo's stories, she always had even when they were little and the stories mostly exaggerated to make her friend look better then he deserved.

Shippo leaned back against the trunk of the tree and folded his hands behind his head. "Well let's see, Sesshomaru of course, he got me out of a few tight spots over the years."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Yeah well I'm sure it was only ever for your sake, and I tried not to call on him if I could help it but he always helped if I asked."

"He never told me." Rin said deciding that she would have to thank him properly later.

"He was always fairly close by, you know for like a century after you left that final time. I don't think he liked that you were gone so he stuck close to the well. But you know thinking back he really missed you, but when you went through the well and were with him again he kept you close for what a year, then married you off? That just seems weird." Shippo looked at Rin hoping for answers.

Rin for her part turned bright red and unconsciously started to rub the crescent moon on her wrist. Shippo noticed and grabbed her left hand, eyes wide, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Shippo!" Rin called worriedly as her friend actually fell out of the tree. She leapt out off the branch to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Shippo stretched out in the grass to catch his breath. "Oh that explains so much." He relaxed into the grass with a big smile on his face. "I wonder how long he was planning to keep you all to himself."

"I don't think he decided till Lord Yomi asked for me."

Shippo sat up strait, staring, "Lord Yomi? Lord Yomi wanted you for his mate?"

"Yes I did."

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Common Sense

**Chapter 22 Common Sense**

Rin and Shippo jumped at the voice behind them.

"He… Hello Lord Yomi." Rin shuddered as Shippo scrambled into an upright position and pressed himself against the tree trunk.

"Greetings Rin," Yomi smiled at Rin before turning to face Shippo and frowning slightly, "and who is your friend? I don't know why but you seem a bit familiar, have we met before?"

"No!" Shippo said a bit too quickly. "I don't think so, I'm sure I would have remembered if we had run into each other."

"Hmm…" Yomi seem to be considering Shippo's words.

"Father I think he's hiding something." A boy standing next to Yomi said.

"Yes, I do as well, but no matter. Rin allow me to introduce my son Shura." Yomi gave his son a slight push forward towards Rin.

Rin remembered lord Yomi saying something about a clone when she and Sesshomaru had visited him, but to think that the boy had grown so much in the scant few months since that time was amazing.

Shura glared up at Rin before turning to his father. "Father, why am I being introduced to a human?"

Rin giggled and the sound caught the boy's attention and he glared at her again. She was about to say something when the familiar arm of her mate rapped around her waist and Sesshomaru's calm yet firm voice spoke from behind her.

"Because it is common sense to know the powers that may affect your place in the world."

Shura stared wide eyed at the demon and recognized the markings on his face from a picture in one of his books. The book had told of the dog lords of the west; of their rule lasting for millennia, and the power they had in battle. They had few challengers and the ones that did come didn't stand long. "Lord Sesshomaru…" He muttered, awed at the sight of the living legend.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore their audience for a moment as he tested the scents that clung to his mate, satisfied that only the young fox had touched her, he turned his attention back to Yomi, "Lord Yomi," was his only greeting.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Yomi bowed his head slightly in greeting. "I am glad you found one worthy of Rin to be her mate. Only a lord could deserve one of such grace and power as Rin."

"Hnn."

"I don't blame you for wanting to keep her for yourself. Although I certainly do regret that I was unable to grace my home with her presents." Yomi gave Rin a small smile as her face heated up. "Additionally there are a few rooms on the northern side of the stadium for privet viewing of the tournaments held here; they have always been reserved for the lords that do not wish to be stuck in the crowds. You and your mate are more then welcome to watch from there; that is if I hear correctly and you are not planning to participate."

"No, I am not," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

"Well I hope you enjoy the entertainment." Yomi placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Come Shura, let us finish our preparations."

"Yes, father." Shura gave one last awed glance at Lord Sesshomaru and Rin before following his father.

Shippo had sat as still and quite as he could very glad that Lord Yomi seemed to have forgotten him when Sesshomaru had arrived. Once Yomi had disappeared into the stadium he stood brushing leaves and grass from his pants and tail.

"How on earth did you get so tall?" Rin marveled as Shippo straitened to his full height.

He now stood eye to eye with Sesshomaru and he shrugged, "My father was taller then I am now."

"You will probably have another growth spurt in the next fifty years," Sesshomaru commented. "Most red foxes are quite tall."

Rin shook her head, "Anyway, did Kurama say what time the tournament is going to start?"

"Not for another two hours at least, but all the opening stuff should be starting soon." Shippo said, "I've been working on some new tricks but I need large groups to see if they work. Today is going to be so much fun." He rubbed his hands together and sported a wide grin as he eyed the growing throng of demons.

"You're not going to fight?" Rin asked relieved.

"No way! There is no chance of me winning and there are consequences to losing this tournament. _If_ you live you have to serve the king and enforce his rule. I ain't about that life."

Rin giggled, "Well you can always come and watch the fights with us in the northern viewing rooms if you get bored, alright?"

"Ok, and did you say Kurama is here?"

"Yeah he brought us from human world." Rin confirmed.

"Awesome, I'll catch up with you two later; I want to see Kurama before things start." Shippo waved and ran off leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone under the tree.

Rin smiled up at her mate, "He said you helped him a few time while I was gone. Thank you," she hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair, "You do not need to thank me; I take care of my pack."

She pulled back to look up at him, "Shippo is pack?"

"Hn, InuYasha did eventually submit to me as his alpha and the boy is his, so the boy is mine." Sesshomaru started walking towards the north side of the stadium as he spoke, Rin at his side.

"Hmm… anyone else in our pack I should know about?"

"Only InuYasha's pups and Yusuke."

"Yusuke? You licked him?" She asked surprised, she didn't think Sesshomaru particularly liked Raizen's heir.

"Yes, he needed to be marked." Sesshomaru said completely serious.

Rin giggled, "How was his reaction?"

"Amusing"

Rin curled up next to Sesshomaru on the big over stuffed sofa in the privet viewing room, his tail rapped around her legs and over her lap for warmth and his arm across her shoulders holding her close. Sesshomaru watched the large screen on the far wall as Rin dosed. The announcers where explaining the circumstances that led up to the tournament and interviewing 'experts' on the chances of certain demons for winning.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin murmured half asleep.

"Hn?"

"Yusuke's not going to die in all this is he? I don't want to lose anymore family…"

Sesshomaru looked down at his, now fully asleep, mate. She was no stranger to pain and loss and he knew that she had and would morn deeply at the loss of friends and family. He would keep her from as much as he could but violence and death were part of demon society and she would face it again; he would just have to help her pick up the pieces and move forward if they came to close to her heart.

He pulled her tighter to his side and watched as the preliminaries got underway. They went quickly enough and he knew many of the winners, seeing both Raizen's and Rin's friends among them. Nothing truly surprising until that drunken Chu surrendered to a woman in order to ask her out; Sesshomaru closed his eyes and resisted the urge to shake his head in disgust.

**Please Review!**

**I have an announcement I have started posting my second story. It's a crossover of Doctor Who and the Bible. ****_Forward onto earth: the early years of the Doctor _****is a dribble story I am co-writing. If that interests you please check it out! ^.^**


	23. Chapter 23: Injuries and Care

**Ok so it has been quite a while since I updated I'm very sorry about that. I blame real life and writers block but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 23 Injuries and Care**

Rin woke stretched out on the sofa with her head in Sesshomaru's lap with his fingers running through her hair. She snuggled into his tail which was acting as both her pillow and blanket. "What did I miss?"

"The preliminaries are done and most of your friends are out of the running as well. Kurama has just won his fight but is injured. He's being brought back now."

She sat up and stretched, "Maybe I should go check on him? Who's fighting next?"

"Hiei and Makuro."

"I think I'll go looking for Kurama, I never met Makuro; and Hiei I don't know very well." Rin stood and walked to the door, "I'll be back soon."

Sesshomaru nodded as Rin left.

Rin walked toward the main arena feeling for Kurama's familiar energy. She didn't get far; in one of the eastern participant viewing rooms Rin felt his weakened energy. Going into the room Rin immediately saw Kurama in a back corner with some of their friends.

"Just allow me to watch Hiei's next battle. Then I will go with you." Kurama stared at the screen waiting for the fight to begin.

"What am I going to do with you," Rin walked up to them and knelt beside Kurama. "Will you at least let me treat your wounds?"

"Yes," Kurama smiled up at her and leaned back against the well. "I think I can handle that."

"I'll get what you need from the infirmary." Suzuka said before running out of the room.

Jin helped Rin remove Kurama's shirt so she had better access to his injuries.

Suzuka soon returned and Rin began cleaning and rapping Kurama's arm and side, as well as treating his less serous injuries. As she worked she listened to her friends talk about Hiei's fight.

"What's he playing at, ya think?" Jin asked.

"He's playing?" Suzuka asked.

Rin looked at that screen. Hiei was fighting but Jin was right there was something off about it, as if he wasn't aiming for any kind of real damage. "Your right he's up to something. I wonder if he's trying to throw the fight, does he like her or something?"

Kurama's mouth fell open, "Hiei? No way. I've only known him for about two years but he has never shown any kind of interest in a female, ever."

Rin eyed him, "Male?"

"No!" Kurama was surprised at the idea, "No special interest in anyone."

"Hmm… In that case I would say he probably already has a female somewhere or he has something too important that he needs to accomplish, so much so that he would deny the very basic need of every male for companio…"

"I have had enough of this!" A harsh female voice cut across Rin's words, and a clawed hand latched onto the hair at the nape of her neck. "It's bad enough there's a human running around demon world and even here at the tournament, but how dare you try and pass off as the mate of one of the dog lords."

Rin froze, she knew she was at a steep disadvantage and her friends would not risk trying anything with those claws so close to her neck.

"And people call me stupid." Yusuke said from the door.

"You. You're one of them how can you tolerate this human walking around with that fake mark of her wrist?" The demoness said as she tightened her grip on Rin's hair and her claws broke the skin on Rin's neck.

"What makes you think it's fake?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke I would like to prevent as many deaths as possible." Rin said as she felt blood start to make a line down her neck. "Clear this room, now!"

"Every body out!" Yusuke yelled.

A few demons left and Kurama was helped out by their friends, none of them wanted to see what was about to happen.

"Hey, if the girl has some fight in her I want to see it," one demon said and there was a chorus of agreement from others.

Rin called up her power and focused it on the back of her neck. The demoness' hand pulled away sharply as she hissed in pain, there was smoke drifting up from her burned fingers.

"You little…" The demoness was silenced by a vicious snarl and a thin rope of energy rapping around her neck, glowing green; she quickly went to her knees choking then fell lifeless to the ground.

Rin stood and looked to her mate. His eyes she saw were completely red and he was on the verge of morphing into his giant dog form, his claws and fangs were elongated and his shoulders hunched ready to go onto all fours. "My mate." She addressed him hoping to calm him enough to keep him in his human form; the full glory of the dog lords is not something to be shown in the confines of this small room.

Sesshomaru looked at her, _his mate_, she was bleeding but not in danger; and his conscious mind was asserting itself over his instincts. Some of his tension relaxed and he turned his attention to the other demons in the room, they had watched as his mate was attacked and injured, wishing nothing but to see her fight for her life, he could not forgive this, and he made short work of tearing them all to shreds with his claws. Walking back to his mate he saw she was trying to wipe the blood from her neck.

"Allow me." He lifted one hand but was stopped.

"Sesshomaru, your hands."

He looked at them still covered in blood, allowing his poison to pour from his claws, he rubbed it over his hands, burning the blood away; flicking the last drops of the poison from his fingers, he once again reached for his mate. Rin let him this time and he gently gathered her hair and twisting it loosely lay it over one shoulder for her to hold. Sesshomaru examined the scratch on the back of her neck and the deep puncture under her right ear that was far to close to an imported vane for his liking.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin into his arms and swiftly returned to their viewing room. He walked to the sofa, sat down and helped Rin to adjust so she was laying across his lap with her head resting on the arm of the sofa.

Brushing her hair aside again Sesshomaru said, "This is going to hurt, dear one."

"It already hurts." She murmured.

With a soft growl Sesshomaru bent to lick the two wounds his mate had received; his saliva would both clean them and start the healing process. Rin flinched as his tongue when over her torn skin and he tightened his hold around her. When he was done he settled her more comfortably on the sofa once again with her head in his lap and his fingers running through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, she met his eyes when he looked down at her. "I was distracted and let her sneak up on me."

"Be more careful, I do not what to lose my mate so soon after getting her." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You don't really think that she could have beaten me do you?" Rin asked, surprised.

"She caught you by surprise." He gently touched the skin next to where the demoness' claw had pressed in to her neck. "If she had tried she could have hurt you much worse before you reacted."

"I'm sorry, I will be more careful. Especially here."

**Please Review!**

**And thank you so much to every one who has followed/favored/reviewed this story I'm glad there people who like this story enough to want to keep coming back for more : )**


	24. Chapter 24: Yusuke's fight

**So next chapter up! Hope you like it this is the chapter that took me so long to wright, we probably all know how Yusuke's fight goes so I didn't dwell to much on what happens in the actual fight.**

**Chapter 24 Yusuke's Fight**

Sesshomaru and Rin sat together on the sofa watching the fights of demons they had little interest in. Yusuke's fight with Yomi was about to begin and the commentators were spending a lot of time talking about the two fighters; comparing their accomplishments and techniques. Yomi, of course, had much more to be talked about since he was centuries old but Yusuke could not be forgotten in spite of his age and limited experience.

The knock on the door caught Rin's attention and she called for who ever it was to come in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin." Hokushin bowed to them and two others followed him in and bowed. It really was funny how they all looked so alike with the bald heads and identical outfits. Hokushin continued as he straitened, "We brought food for every one from the West."

Rin stood smiling and took the cloth rapped bundle offered to her, "Thank you, Hokushin." she said and nodded to the other two. Taking the bundle to the table behind the sofa next to the window she started opening it setting out the three stacked trays for her and Sesshomaru to eat from, as well as the two half trays of rice for each of them. Hokushin was speaking to Sesshomaru behind her and she listened as she worked.

"Lord Sesshomaru what do you think Yusuke's chances are for this fight with Lord Yomi?" Hokushin asked.

"It depends on his mental state. The boy is strong; stronger then he knows but if he can't tap into that power it does him no good."

"Has he been able to use his human spirit energy?" Rin asked.

Hokushin shook his head. "He has been trying but I don't think so."

"Hmm," Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru stood and motioned a dismissal to the western guards as he walked over and took a seat at the table.

The three bald demons bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru walked back to the sofa when Yusuke's fight was announced. Rin prepared the tea and handing her mate his cup settled next to him as Yusuke and Yomi approached each other and waited for the fight to begin.

Yusuke powered up and tried to over whelm Yomi who stood his ground and pushed back with his own energy. But it was quickly proven that Yomi was stronger almost pushing Yusuke over the edge of the platform and out of bounds before pulling back and letting Yusuke punch him in the face.

"Well that was unexpected." Rin said.

"Hn."

As the fight truly began Yomi quickly took the upper hand.

Sesshomaru felt Rin tense in worry as they watched Yusuke not just take blows but clearly not fight back at all.

"Yusuke…" she whispered, "why isn't he fighting?"

"A man needs a reason to fight, Yusuke has lost sight of his reason." Sesshomaru said tightening his arm around his mate's shoulders. "This is as good a time as any for him to be reminded of it."

"In the middle of a death match?" Rin was starting to get exasperated at his calm.

"That is when the reason is needed most."

Yusuke didn't react to any of the physical or spiritual blows Yomi was raining on him. Then suddenly Yusuke's expression changed as something seemed to occur to him, and he finally struck back at Yomi landing another punch to the face.

"His demon blood has taken over, but he's still in control of himself. I thought half demons lost control?" Rin asked looking to her mate.

"Most half demons need something to help keep their demon blood at bay, like InuYasha's sword, but Yusuke is an atavism. He is a human that has taken on characteristics of his demon ancestors. And there is also the aid of his training that gives him grater control over his energies." Sesshomaru explained.

As the fight continued Yomi brought up a barrier protecting himself from all of Yusuke's demon energy attacks.

"Foolish boy energy attacks are useless at this point." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Rin smiled, "I don't know it might just be clever."

"In what way?"

"Yusuke has not been able to use his considerable spirit energy for over a year; but if he can expend all of his demon energy his body might default back to his human spirit energy out of reflex." As Rin spoke Yusuke shot blast after blast at Yomi's barrier, and slowly small bits of energy were starting to get through.

Once all of his demon energy was gone Yusuke sent a large blast of spirit energy at Yomi, causing a massive explosion.

"You were right," Sesshomaru snorted.

"Hmm, about what?" Rin asked, looking up at him.

"He is like InuYasha."

Rin giggled.

As the smoke cleared Yusuke and Yomi proceeded to happily try and beat the living crap out of each other. Soon Yusuke started to glow with a power that was neither his demon energy nor his human spirit energy.

"Of all the things to inherit." Sesshomaru smiled.

"What is that energy?"

"It's the product of a technique that is unique to our blood line. The technique is called Kaio-ken it doubles ones energy, it takes a great deal of training to trigger it at will but sometimes it happens naturally." Sesshomaru explained, "I didn't think he would have an affinity for such a technique but it seems I've under estimated him."

"Does that mean you're going to train him?" Rin smiled up at her mate.

"Perhaps."

The two fighters charged at each other both putting all their remaining energy into a final blow.

Rin sighed as Yusuke went down and Yomi was announced the winner. "Well, at least he's alive right… he is alive right?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist as she started for the door.

"Rin they are checking him now we will know sooner if we wait for them to announce it." He pulled her back down to sit between his knees on the edge of the sofa, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder as they waited and watched.

Yomi soon joined Yusuke on the ground and they were checked by one of the camera fox girls. She turned to face the camera, _"Both Lord Yomi and Lord Yusuke are alive. They will be transported back for medical attention."_

"Oh thank God." Rin breathed as she relaxed back into her mate.

"Hn. Come, we will wait for Yusuke at the infirmary." Sesshomaru and Rin stood and left the viewing room.

**Please Review!**

**Fun facts about this chapter... this is the first chapter I think that I titled before I wrote any of the chapter itself; I borrowed the kaio-ken technique from another anime do any of you know what show it's from and who uses it?**


	25. Chapter 25: Comfort and Recovery

**Surprise update! Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW I've gone through and re-edited this story so it's a lot better if you're interested in a reread XD**

**Chapter 25 Comfort and Recovery**

Sesshomaru stood looking out the window of the infirmary as they waited for them to bring Yusuke. His arms were around Rin, holding her in place in front of him so as to keep her from pacing or from going to look for them. They waited for about fifteen minutes and Rin was about to try for the door again when it opened and Yusuke was brought in on a stretcher; unconscious.

"Yusuke!" Rin ran over to him, touching his neck to find his pulse, she sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Miss, please allow us to take care of him."

"Rin." Sesshomaru pulled her back so the healers could take Yusuke into a private room to treat him.

"I'm a trained healer Sesshomaru; shouldn't I take care of him?" Rin said looking up at him.

"Let them do their job. You can make sure they don't miss anything later." He said stroking her hair.

Just then another stretcher was pushed in, this one with Yomi. It was closely followed by his son, Shura, and several guards; one of whom held Shura back from going into the private room where they started Yomi's treatment.

"But I want to stay with Father!" Shura said his eyes and voice full of worry.

"Young master, please, let the healers do they're work." said the guard that had a hold on Shura's arm.

"Shura," Rin said, and was noticed by the boy for the first time, "why don't you come and sit with me while you wait since I'm not allowed to see Yusuke." She held out a hand to the boy.

Shura was considering the hand and seemed to be about to take it when one of the guards stepped between them. "My name is Sanosuke. Who would you be to address master Shura so casually?" The demon was obviously trying to remain polite while protecting his charge.

"My name is Rin, my mate…"

"Is this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up behind his mate and rapped an arm around her waist.

Shura stepped from behind Sanosuke whose eyes had grown wide staring at Sesshomaru. "She is the one Father wished to mate but did not get to keep. Father introduced Rin to me before the tournament." Rin held out her hand again, but this time he ignored it and walked past her. "I am not a child that needs a hand to hold."

"Of course," Rin said smiling, "will you sit with me by the window. I'm worried about Yusuke and would be grateful for the company."

They settled into a couple of the chairs next to the window to wait.

An hour past, the sun was setting and few words passed among the people present in the outer infirmary. Once the northern guards saw that Shura was in no danger and news was slow in coming about their lord, one guard remained and the rest went back to see how things where going with the tournament.

Rin caught Shura's slight shiver from the corner of her eye. "Is there a blanket around? It's a bit chilly in here."

Sesshomaru lifted an eye brow at her but went to the infirmaries linen closet and pulled out a large blanket for his mate.

Rin took it gratefully, "Thank you, Love," and unfolding the blanket she spread it across both herself and Shura.

"I'm not a weak human; I don't get cold so easily." The boy said hotily.

"But I am. You're being nice enough to sit with me so I am glad to be able to share; besides this blanket is far too big for just me." Rin smiled down at Shura as he huffed but pulled the blanket up to his chin.

After a few moments Rin felt a light poke on her leg, she looked down to see Shura looking out the window, but she felt another poke. Rin slipped one hand down to the space between her and the boy; Shura gripped her hand tightly under the blanket, and Rin pretended not to notice.

Soon Shura was curled up asleep against Rin's side, their hands still together under the blanket.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered, not wanting to wake Shura.

"Yes, dear one?" Sesshomaru answered his voice also low.

"What's happening with the tournament? Are they still fighting?"

"They have stopped for the night." Sesshomaru settled into the empty chair next to Rin, his tail moved to rest between them and she relaxed into the soft warm pillow that her mate provided.

A feeling of movement beside her woke Rin, to see Yomi lifting Shura from his place next to her.

"Lord Yomi, are you alright?" Rin asked still half asleep.

Yomi chuckled, "Yes I will be fine Rin. Thank you for taking care of Shura for me; you are a true treasure."

Rin smiled and turning to snuggle into her mate's warmth, fell back into sleep.

Rin woke to find herself on the sofa of their private viewing room, Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor next to her and watching the tournament. Hearing her wake he turned to smile at her.

"Morning, dear one." He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning." Rin buried her face in her pillow before shooting up into a sitting position. "Yusuke! Is he okay?"

"He's fine, his injuries are not serious but he won't wake up for awhile. The kaio-ken drains a user's energy very quickly; since he is not used to it he will probably be out for a few days."

"I'm glad he's alright." Rin said as she stretched. "Can I see him now?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes, let's go check on him."

Rin watched over Yusuke most of the next week and as the days past she worried more and more as he was showing no sign of waking.

Sesshomaru almost had to drag her away from Yusuke's side to get some rest, telling her that one of the nurses would sit with him and would come for her if he woke. When the nurses did come a few hours later Rin rushed the Yusuke's room only to find him gone.

Rin sighed, "Where is he?"

"Come on lets find him." Sesshomaru led her out of the infirmary and to the main stadium, where they could here Enki, the new king speaking and see Yusuke standing with his friends. As the speech ended and they all turned to leave, Sesshomaru and Rin joined them and she captured Yusuke in a tight hug.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Rin I'm still injured and I really don't need Sesshomaru trying to kill me for touching you right now."

"Oh don't worry, your practically healed compared to last week; and Sesshomaru won't kill pack." Rin said but stepped back.

"Pack?" Yusuke asked rubbing his aching chest.

"Yeah, he marked you before the tournament right?"

"Is that why he licked me?"

Their friends started to laugh around them.

"Yusuke," Kurama chuckled, "Your dog demons."

"So that means he has to lick me?"

"Yep it does." Rin smiled. "You're family Yusuke and you are always welcome in our den."

"And when you are ready to learn about your heritage and blood inheritance, I will train you." Sesshomaru added.

"Sesshomaru doesn't just train anyone ether Yusuke, as far as I know it's only InuYasha and me who he's trained." Rin said

"Raizen, as well. It is an alpha's responsibility to make sure his pack is strong."

"Well, we'll see how things go." Yusuke muttered.

"When you're ready our den is on Genkai's shrine land." Rin told him.

"And how the heck am I supposed to find you in that wilderness?" Yusuke complained.

"If you cannot I have drastically over estimated you." Sesshomaru grinned at Yusuke's glair.

**I love Shura I think I'll have to bring him back some time, maybe when he's older ;)**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Old Memories and New Hope

**I'm sorry it has been so long real life and distraction have once again pulled me away but I am going to be on vacation for a bit longer so I am hoping to get some chapters out!**

**Next order of business is one of my reviewers has pointed out that they feel Sesshomaru is being to lovey dovey and should be more passive. Obviously I don't think so because that's not how I'm writing him but I would like to hear what my other readers think about his personality in this story so please let me know! However I do have to say that in this next chapter Sesshomaru does show more emotion then any other point in the story so far just because of the little bit of back history I'm giving him; so I'm sorry if it feels he's being too OOC but I do think this is how he would be in such circumstances. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 26 Old Memories and New Hope**

_The middle of the night…_

Sesshomaru carried his sleeping mate into their den and placed her among the pile of soft pelts, tucking a bear skin with its thick black fur around her to keep back the chill of early spring. Normally he would stretch out next to her sharing his warmth but he needed to check the land around their den; they had been gone for over a week and he needed to make sure nothing undesirable had wondered onto the territory he and his mate inhabited.

And hunt. He needed to hunt, his instincts were itching at him to hunt, to provide, to protect. Sesshomaru did not deny his instincts, they called him to act on what he had yet to consciously acknowledge. Having settled Rin, he quickly built a fire to start warming the den and he left with a glance at his mate.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into his den shortly after dawn to find his mate preparing tea and breakfast. He felt the call to keep her close, sheltered and protected.<p>

As Rin stood to greet him, Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace and tucked his nose into her hair just over her right ear. Taking exploratory sniffs to test that strange shift in her scent that he had noticed during the tournament, Sesshomaru realized it was stronger. He took a deep breath: concentrating. It wasn't sickness or her cycle; he wondered briefly if she could be pregnant, but he had had a pregnant mate before and although Kimi's scent had changed when she was with child it was not like this.

Rin was used to her mate examining her scent regularly but he was taking more time than normal. Pulling back slightly she eyed him. "Is something wrong, Love?"

"Your scent has changed, it is not unpleasant but I don't know what has caused it." Sesshomaru said his nose back in her hair.

"Well for now how about I finish breakfast. Did you hunt?"

"Hn." He replied pulling back. "Deer."

Rin smiled up at him, "Will you bring me some."

"Hn." He hummed again before licking her cheek and going back out to dress his kill.

* * *

><p>A week after their return home, Rin woke to find Sesshomaru with his nose and cheek pressed slightly into her belly, and a deep rumble in his throat.<p>

"Umm… Sesshomaru, Love… you are going to have to explain this one." Rin was used to most of the odd things her mate did but she usually woke with her mates fingers running through her hair, so this was distinctly different.

"I would do this with Raizen." Sesshomaru lifted his head to see Rin's lifted brow. He rested his cheek back on his mate's stomach and finished, "When Kimi was with child."

Rin froze she didn't know what to be more surprised about; that Sesshomaru had just told her that she was pregnant, or that he had mentioned his first mate by name. Rin didn't know anything about Raizen's mother except that he had one and she had died along time ago. She pushed some hair out of his face so she could see his eyes, "Will you tell me about her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes found his mate's with his ear still pressed to her belly and as he listened to the small hearts beating, he touched old memories. "I refused to take a mate, I was young and proud. I have always been very aware of my position but I hated the manipulation of the females to get what they wanted." Rin's fingers brushed through Sesshomaru's hair as he spoke. "My father insisted that if I would not choose for myself, he would. When he returned from a meeting with the northern lord, who was a wolf at the time, he brought news that I was to mate with the northern lord's youngest daughter. He also gave me a box that was a gift from my intended mate."

At his pause Rin asked, "What was inside the box?"

"A single yellow rose and a note that said 'If we cannot have love perhaps we can have friendship'. Kimi never asked anything of me except what was due her as a mate: loyalty, respect, and companionship. We spent the first ten years of our mating as friends and allies. In that time I saw that although she was beautiful she did not use it to manipulate; although she was strong, she demanded nothing but the respect she deserved. And Kimi was not shy about speaking her mind when she thought I was being stupid or foolish in my treatment of someone, although it was always behind closed doors." Sesshomaru stopped at the sound of Rin's giggle and looked up at her lifting his own eye brow this time.

"Stupid or foolish? Did she call it that?"

"Hn. I was proud and did not always handle things well." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and continued, "When Kimi became pregnant our instincts pulled us together even more then our mating. I began to see her as the mother she would be to the pups, my pups that were growing inside her."

"Pups? How many was she carrying?"

"Four. Litters are not common but they are not unheard of." Sesshomaru stopped again but this time Rin just waited, sensing that he was getting close to what were perhaps his most painful memories. "When the time came for the pups to be born… Raizen came first. Everything was fine until my second pup, a female, came; she wasn't breathing. Kimi was in more pain and bleeding to much as she tried to deliver the last two pups… They died with her; never being born."

Tears ran down Rin cheeks as she listened to Sesshomaru recount the loss of his mate and three pups. Until she felt fingers brushing them away and she looked to see her mate's sad smile.

"Sorry, Dear One. You should not be grieving on the day you find out you are carrying."

"Maybe but I'm still glad you told me." Rin smiled down at him. "So, how many?"

"I can hear three." Sesshomaru pressed a smiling kiss into his mate's belly right were he could hear his pups' tiny hearts.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**PS I finally found the dividing lines so I'll be going back and fixing the other chapters soonXD**


	27. Chapter 27: Calling the Pack

**Ok yeah, it has been a long time much longer then I intended but here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and followers of this story!**

**Chapter 27 Calling the Pack**

As the months passed, Rin's belly grew with the three small lives that were in her care; and Sesshomaru's attentions grew more persistent. Soon after finding out she was pregnant, Rin went to talk to Genkai and Kagome's mother, although she had been trained as a mid-wife by Kaede, being the one carrying her unborn children was entirely new to her.

Sesshomaru's instincts scream for the protection and prevision for his mate, so he cared for her needs through her weeks of sickness; he catered to her craving not caring for the oddities. But every night without fail, Sesshomaru pressed his ear to his mate's belly: listening to heart beats, feeling kicks and stretches, and taking in the strong healthy scent of his pups and mate.

"I'm going to call the pack. They should be here when the pups are born." Sesshomaru announced a month before the pups were expected.

"Everyone?" Rin asked as she stretched, the sun was setting and she was tucked into the warm furs of their bed, next to her mate.

"Yes, the whole pack. But I will need to go to Demon World and will be gone a few days. You will stay with Genkai; I have already informed her of my absence." Sesshomaru said as his hand and eyes caressed Rin stomach.

Rin paused, she had purposely not asked before about who exactly was in the pack. Her human friends were undoubtedly dead but what of her other friends? Shippo was alive and well, InuYasha had only been mention briefly, and although Rin knew that her lifespan was now tied to her demon mate's, she didn't know if that worked for Kagome, with her being mated to a half demon.

"Who exactly is in the pack?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked to her face; Rin's eyes were down cast not looking at him as she waited. "InuYasha's three pups…"

"Three?" Rin's eyes shot up to meet her mate's.

"They had another son shortly after you left, his name is Gen. He and Shin are currently living with InuYasha in an isolated area of demon world." Sesshomaru moved to lie stretched out next to Rin.

A look of sadness came over Rin's face, "And Kagome?"

"She died." He replied softly.

Rin leaned into Sesshomaru, burying her face in his shoulder as tears filled her eyes. "What about Yukina?" Rin's voice was muffled and broken as she feared the worse for the little girl.

"After Kagome's death, InuYasha decided to live in Demon World and she went though the well to live in the present."

Rin lifted her face with a small relieved smile before it fell back to sadness at the thought of Kagome being gone.

"There is also Shippo and Yusuke which you know about, other then that, it's just us and our pups."

"What happened to Sango, Miroku and their kids?"

"They stayed in Edo and built the Higurashi Shrine. Their descendants are still there."

Rin sat up straight and looked at him, "Kagome is a descendant a of Sango and Miroku?"

"Hn."

She lay back down with a soft laugh, and a deep sigh. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning. I will take you to Genkai and go to Demon World. I will return as soon as I can." He sat up a little so he could press his ear to Rin's belly and listened to their pups hearts. "Rest, I will be leaving early."

Rin spent to next three days with Genkai and Yukina at the shrine. Although, she enjoyed their company, she was ready for her mate to return and to see InuYasha and his pups.

"Rin, you should go to bed, it's getting late. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will return tomorrow." Yukina said as she cleared away their evening tea. The ice demon had been taking care of Rin during her stay, and was almost as excited about the soon arrival of the pup as Rin and Sesshomaru were.

"You're right. I really should get some rest. Sesshomaru would be upset if he got back and I wasn't getting enough rest." Rin smiled at her friend and headed for her room.

In the middle of that night Rin, woke to the feeling of something touching her. She half opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru with his ear to her belly and a smile on his face.

"Hello." She whispered and he looked up into her eyes. "How was it in Demon World?"

"The new king has established an acceptable rule and holds the reigns of power well."

Rin sighed. "I was actually asking about everyone you went to find. Are they here?"

"Only InuYasha, Shin was away so Gen went to get him, Shippo will arrive in the next few days and Yusuke should be here by the time the pups are born."

"Where is InuYasha? Will he be okay for the night?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru; having finished his inspection of the pups, lay out next to her and pulled the blanket over them. "I sent him to our den, he will be fine. You can see him tomorrow."

Over the next few weeks everyone arrived, except Yusuke. And although, Rin worried about him not arriving in time she had more then enough to occupy herself with so many people around. Gen who was the only member of the pack that she did not know was the one she was most looking forward to seeing. He had black hair and black dog ears.

She learned very quickly that Gen was a bit of a flirt and that this irritated Shin to no end. Gen was a perfect gentleman at all times but he insisted that whatever woman was in the room should be the center of his attention and anything less was udder rudeness.

Shin had grown to be much like his father in that he cared very deeply for his pack but he was sometimes gruff and standoffish with people he didn't know. Rin somewhat missed the little boy she had know until now but decided that she would go to the Higurashi shrine as soon as things settled down. She knew Aunty would want to see the pups anyway and Rin would be able to see Shin as a child again.

**Please Review!**


End file.
